Harry Potter and the Fall of Hope
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: The war continues as the light side struggles to take control. Harry tries to fulfill his destiny, as Voldemort learns there are things worse then death. Sequel to Harry Potter, The Second War Begins
1. Harry Potter is a Prisoner of Azkaban

This story will start where my other story left off at the end of Harry's sixth year and end when I make the war end.  
  
Rach-If you just happen to be reading this story I must tell you that in the book it said James Potter was a Chaser and in the movie Seeker. On J.K. says that he plays Chaser but they changed it in the movie.  
  
pyro-briar- You are right. I should take the story at the pace that I want it. Also about the spelling no offense taking. I almost failed English class because I couldn't spell the words properly when I wrote them down. My stories and poems always had red marks all over the place and the words LEARN HOW TO SPELL was always written clearly on the paper. Cheers!  
  
padfootreturns3- Do you know the Pat-Med school district? I'm going to start in the highschool when September starts.  
  
Judging a lot of people are saying that they said Blaise is a boy then in the books he is a boy. But you know what I don't care! Blaise will always be a girl in my eyes besides I like a good Harry/female Blaise pairing. Besides if people can go and make Harry a girl I can go make a character who we only hear about once a girl. Any who wants to argue can go screw themselves.  
  
Chapter 1 Harry Potter is a Prisoner of Azkaban  
  
"Oh hell where am I now?" he asked as he landed on his knees, the parchment still clutched in his hands.

"Welcome Potter" a voice sneered.

"Old Malfoy, so good to see you again. We really have to stop meeting like this" he said to the blond haired man who just glared back.

"So chum where are we now?" he asked.

"Welcome to Azkaban Potter" Macnair said walking into the room.

"Hello Macnair" Harry replied. "Sorry for your loss" he replied lowering his head a little. He may be a Death Eater but for most when a loved one died it was hard.

"What loss?" he asked confused yet still sneering.

"Your daughter" Harry replied.

"M-my daughter? She is at Hogwarts though" the Death Eater stuttered.

"You didn't hear?" Harry asked the man. "She died in the attack on the train on the way back to school."

"What!?" Macnair shouted. "Is that why she hasn't written back to me." The man started to stutter incoherently.

"Snap out of it you git" Malfoy told him.

"But she was my only daughter. She was my Dark Princess!" Macnair said, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly rushed out of the room.  
"What a baby" Lucius muttered.

"Emotional wanker he is. I mean just because his daughter died doesn't mean he has to get all emotional!" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy roared reaching for his wand but Harry was quicker. He pulled his out and had it pointed at the blond haired man.

"Crucio!" a high cold voice said from behind him. Harry withered on the floor in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming. White hot knives poked his body as fired burned through his veins. "Potter we meet again" Voldemort said evilly.

"Yes unfortunately we do" Harry replied panting. "So what do you want this time?" Harry asked him.

"The satisfaction of seeing you suffer" Voldemort replied.

"Oh that's nice" Harry replied. "I'm sure we can do this some other time but right now I gotta go" Harry went to apparate but felt something forcing him to stay where he was.

"No apparating Potter" Voldemort cackled. "Don't worry you'll meet you end soon in a duel against me but until then I expect to see you suffer." Two bulky Death Eaters walked forward and grabbed Harry's arms and dragged him into a cell. They removed both his wands before closing the door. A chill swept across Harry as he saw four Dementors glide to the entrance of his door. "Enjoy your stay Potter" Voldemort hissed.

'Aw fuck. I wonder how long my mind shields can block the dementors?' Harry wondered to himself. So Harry sat there, the dementors effects continuously pounding away at his shields. He reached into his pocket and pulled several photos out. He put his hand in the other arms sleeve. When the photos were secure Harry pulled his hand back out and sat on the floor. 'Great I'm going to miss the wedding next week' Several hours later he managed to fall asleep.

He was awoken by a slap to the face. He opened his eyes and glared at Rookwood. "Stop looking at me Potter" Harry continued to glare defiantly. He received a punch in the stomach for his rebelling. "Get up Potter" Harry go to his feet.

'Wait a minute my hands and feet aren't bound I can fight back!' he thought shaking his head at his stupidity. He got to his feet and punched Rookwood in the face. The older man stumbled backwards and Harry kicked him in the stomach. He ran out the door and passed the dementors. He was running down the corridor when dozens of dementors started to swarm around him. Two fo them grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back to his cell. Rookwood was standing there clutching his stomach.

"Hey didn't I just see you" Harry said when he was thrown back in the cell. "Incarcerous" Rookwood said, his wand pointing at Harry. Ropes shot out and rapped around his ankles and wrist. So with his feet bound together he fell forward and with his hands bounded together he had nothing to protect himself. His face hit the stone floor and his stone started to bleed.

"Aw...look what you made me do!" he said angrily he looked up at the ceiling to try and stop the nose bleed.

"Next time be a good little boy then" Rookwood growled.

"So when do I eat?" he asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Yes the Dark Lord feels that you should at least get some food so when he kills you in a duel it will be a small challenge." Rookwood said.

"Your Master thinks very highly of himself. Well for a half-blood I mean" Harry said grinning. He was slapped for his comment.

"Don't speak of the Dark Lord like that!" Rookwood roared.

"You know I find it funny that by your standards I am more worthy then Voldemort. I mean after all I'm a pureblood and he had a muggle father" Harry explained. He was punched in the stomach and was gasping for breath when Rookwood left.

So Harry spent about three weeks in his cell. He could tell when a new day started because they bring him breakfast, which consisted of two buttered pieces of bread, an apple, a slab of meat and some water. Then they would give him a couple of kicks, punches and slaps to show they were superior to him. His mental shields were gone and people's deaths clouded his mind.

However one day Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle seniors came in. And they were smirking, well more eviler then usual. They didn't have breakfast with them, which sucked considering he was hungry. He was about to ask them about breakfast when Goyle punched him in the nose. It started bleeding and Harry was cursing. 'Great my clothes are covered in dirt and torn in several places I'm starving and now these wankers made my nose bleed. They are so lucky none of them are facing my hands or I'd have taken care of them!' He thought angrily. Ever since he was tied up not one of them ever went behind him. They must of knew he could do wandless magic.

Crabbe swung his big fist and hit Harry on the side of his face by his eye. Harry fell on his side and started to struggle to sit up. The three adults continued to punch and kick him while he lay on the floor his hands and feet bound. Several cuts had blood gushing from them, and his pitiful excuse for clothes soaked up the warm liquid. His anger started to grow which was never a good thing.

The ropes snapped and the three adults were thrown into one of the walls in the small cell. Hearing the three identical thuds Rookwood and Rabastan Lestrange came into the room. "Crucio!" Lestrange yelled. Harry cried out as the curse hit him. He arched his back and bit down so hard on his bottom lip he drew blood. Laughing Rabastan took the curse off and left the room, clutching his forearm.

Rookwood smiled evilly and pointed at his leg. "Brudd" he said. A pale grey light left his wand and collided with his left leg. "AHHHHHH!!!" Harry yelled as a sickening crack rang throughout the room. 'That bastard just broke my leg!' he thought as tears formed in his eyes and he gritted his teeth. Harry struggled to get up, making sure not to put much pressure on his broken leg.

He was on his knees, his hands on the ground, keeping his body from falling forward. He gave a violent cough as blood and spit flew from his mouth. He close his eyes and took a deep breath.

The young mage wasn't expecting the kick to his chest. The kick was so strong and it caused him to flip over and land hard on his back when he hit the ground. A groan of pain escaped his lips as he lay there. Gingerly he touched his ribs but pulled his hand back quickly as a he felt a pang of pain.

The man cloaked in black laughed at his pain. Look at him now. The mighty boy-who-lived, dressed in pitiful rags with dirt and blood covering his body. Laying on the floor with broken ribs and a broken leg.

"The Dark Lord will give you three weeks for your injuries of today to heal before you will duel" Rookwood said. "Incarcerous" Ropes shot out of his wand and this time only Harry's hand were bound together. Levitating the bodies of his fellow Death Eaters Rookwood left the cell.

Harry cursed his luck as Lestrange locked the cell magically with an advance locking charm. He knew the counter charm but it was to advance for his wandless capabilities. He could do minor hexes, jinxes and charms without his wand and was slowly improving everyday he practiced however since he hasn't been practicing since he was captured his skill hasn't been improving.

So the three weeks passed like the first three weeks. Breakfast with some punching, kicking and slapping. He tried not to move to much so his leg and ribs could heal better. They would still be damaged for his duel against Voldemort but he had a way to get them healed. So when the day came Harry was dragged out of his cell by those damn dementors. 'Nasty little buggers they are' Harry thought as they dragged him down endless corridors. They finally came upon a big wooden door.

It opened and Harry saw his favorite lord,(sarcastic) surrounded by his favorite people with black robes and white mask.(again sarcastic) "Oh Harry, it has been a joyous six weeks hasn't it!" Voldemort said as he was dragged in.

"Of course it has. I had a five star room with first class food and excellent company" Harry said sarcastically.(It is a new Harry. He is kind of sarcastic just so you know) Voldemort flicked his wand and the ropes fell off his wrist. Harry moved his hands around o get the fell in them again.

"Give him his wands" Voldemort hissed. Old Malfoy came forward and gave him his two wands. The Death Eaters formed a circle around the two. "And now we duel!" Voldemort cried.

"Hold on there Dark Lord old buddy" Harry said. "You know my ribs and legs are still broken"

"That is of no fault of mine. I told you, you had three weeks for them to heal" Voldemort snapped.

"Fine then. If you want to be known as Lord Voldemort man who could only beat Harry Potter because he had a broken leg and broken ribs. I mean I'm sure that is the way to strike fear into peoples heart. You afraid to take me on when I'm in full health Tom?" he asked sneering. Voldemort was seething with anger.

"Heal him" he snapped to Bellatrix. She walked forward and waved her wand over his wounds muttering spells. When she finished she took a step back.

"You have a death wish don't you?" she whispered. She turned around and went back to her position in the circle.

"Happy Potter?" Voldemort questioned him while giving him a look of death.

"Much!" Harry replied happily. "So you putting up a barrier or what?"

"Nope" was Voldemort reply.

"Then let us duel!" Harry cried. He got into the stupid dueling position Lockhart showed them in his second year. It really wasn't a proper position just one Lockhart made up probably because it kept his face in perfect view of all those watching from the sidelines so when he smiled all could see. What a git he was.

"Volare Indietro" Harry said starting the duel. Voldemort immediately raised a shield that absorbed the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled pointing his wand at Harry. Harry dodge out of the way and the spell hit one of the Death Eaters behind him. Harry burst out laughing at what happened but had to stop when a jet of black light flew at him.

Dodging that spell Harry yelled "Bussato Fuori" With a flick of his wand Voldemort sent the spell flying into the ceiling. A beam of purple light flew at Harry. He conjured a brick wall to intercept the light and any other to come as he traced a complicating rune in the air.

The brick wall exploded showering bricks everywhere. Harry finished the rune and it glowed before a bright white light shot at Voldemort. The Dark Lord threw up a shield. The white light hit the pale green shield. It was like a battle between the light and shield to see which one would win. "Leve Escudos" Harry said. The blue light crashed into the shield and with the combined efforts of the bright white light and the Shield Destroying charm the shield fell. Voldemort tried to jump out of the way but the rune spell caught him in his left hand.

"ARGH!" he screamed as his left hand was severely burned. It was a nifty spell Harry found that burns anything evil it touches. The rest of the spell hit two Death Eaters who screamed in pain as their skin turned all red and nasty looking. They continued to duel. Throwing spells and curses at each other. Erecting shields, conjuring objects or just dodging to avoid the spells heading there way.

"You are getting better Potter." Voldemort said.

"Thanks...I guess" Harry replied.

"You know with some training you could be the best. Imagine it you join me and we could dominate this war. Everyone one would bow before us with our power." Voldemort explained.

"Yeah see I would join you except for about five reasons. One you killed my parents. That was a big no, no. Two I'm friends with muggles, muggleborns and half-blood. Three I don't like causing pain and seeing people suffer. Four well no offense but you ugly. I mean mad ugly like some guy shagged a snake and the snake gave birth to you. Five the only reason you are offering me this is because you fear me. You know that soon I will become stronger then you and you don't want me as your enemy any more" Harry could tell Voldemort was angry.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried. Harry rolled out of they way as a Death Eater screamed in pain when the curse hit him. "Electrify!" the spell hit Harry in his left leg and he cried out in pain as bolts of electricity coursed threw him. "Avada Kedavra" A table appeared to intercept the green light.

Harry made an X in the air and pushed it forward with his wand. Voldemort ducked out of the way and a Death Eater fell down to the spell.

"Told you, you should of put up something around the duel. Look two burned, one dead, one knocked out" Harry ducked the green light and it hit another Death Eater. "Two dead" Harry corrected himself. Harry dived to the side as several black jets of light hit where he just was.

"Dans Kongo!" he said. Two beams of light one light brown and the other almost invisible to the eye flew at Voldemort the invisible one a foot behind the other. "Protego" Voldemort said lazily. The brown light hit the shield. When the brown light was absorbed Voldemort got rid of the shield since he didn't expect another jet of light there. It was so dark no one could see the transparent beam. It hit Voldemort who eyes widened as he felt the contact. "

Hahah!" Harry laughed. "Didn't suspect that one did you Tom? I learned that from the Guide to Ultimate Pranks " Harry told him. Harry said the same incantation three other times. Three Death Eaters were hit with the spell. Those three Death Eaters lined up behind Voldemort and they all started to........dance in a congo line.

"Shit this is hilarious!" Harry laughed. The Death Eaters who were still moving on their own will charged at Harry. "Potente Multiplo Stupefy" Several red beans crashed into the charging Death Eaters. Doing the X motion again Harry sent it at the charging Death Eaters. Blast of green and blue lights flew at him. "Lebens saver oro" he cried. All of the spells ricocheted off the shield and struck the ceiling. "Immobulus!" he cried. One of the Death Eaters slowed down to the pace of a snail.

"Chute! Chute! Chute! Chute! Chute!" he cried out jabbing his wand each time. One syllable spells were so much easier to use when fighting multiple opponents. So the Death Eaters who were struck by the spells collapsed on the ground. Some were smart enough to erect shields. Harry put his right arm out in front of him and made a big circle in the air with his wand. Then using his wand he directed the circle over the remaining Death Eaters. Ropes shot out and bound them all together. All were taken out except one who stayed back.

"Potter" Bellatrix whispered. Harry walked over to her. The others were either too busy or knocked out to notice anything.  
"Here" Harry reached into the sleeve of his robe and started to dig around in the hidden pocket there. He pulled out several photographs and slid them into Bellatrix pockets discreetly.

"How come you have these with you?" she asked.

"Well I carry them around with me everywhere. But I have doubles at home I was going to send you but since I'm here I'd figure I'd give them to you now" Harry told her.

"You know I still hate you right?" she asked him

"Feeling are mutual. Now I'm gonna have to stun you too you know" he told her. "Stupefy" he muttered. The red light hit Sirius's cousin and she slumped to the floor. Harry went back over to the dancing four people. Harry picked up a Death Eaters discarded mask and concentrated real hard. Waving his wand a muggle Polaroid camera appeared where the Mask once was.

The more complicated the item was the harder it was to transfigure or conjure it. The camera was pretty hard because it required a person to know how the camera works, what the inside looks like and how film works and everything. Luckily for Harry he paid attention sometimes to Colin's rambling.

So Harry snapped a couple of pictures of Lord Voldemort dancing the congo with a few of his Death Eaters. "Well old chap I fear I must leave" Harry said still chuckling at the sight in front of him. "See I would kill you now but we both know the Killing Curse won't work on you or any other way like cutting of your head. I know you were working on those potions and spells you did last time. Your spirit thingy would escape again and we would have the same thing from 15 years ago. But I'm working on a way. So far it is just a wild guess but I'm pretty sure I found the way." Harry explained.

"So with one last moment to inflict pain. Kugelzauberei" the silver light shot out at Voldemort who couldn't dodge it because he couldn't move his body at his will. Blood seeped out of his robes from the small snitch size hole in his stomach. Harry smiled at the enraged Dark Lord and disappeared with a crack. When he appeared again a big iron gate stood in front of him.

Pushing it open Harry walked into his manor. 'So six weeks means I missed the last month of school and we are two weeks into the vacation which means I missed my aunt's and Remus's wedding and in two weeks it is my birthday. He pushed open the doors and walked into the room. People were running around in the entrance hall.

"What is the rush?" he asked Sirius as he ran by.

"We are getting the plan ready to rescue Harry" Sirius told him.

"Oh ok. I'll help" Harry started to follow Sirius as they ran to the lounge. "What are we suppose to do?" he asked.

"Well me and a small group are suppose to sneak in while Dumbledore and a larger group distract the Death Eaters. You can come with me if you want Harry but don't mess up. We have to rescue Harry he is my godson after all" Sirius explained.

"All right I won't mess up on the mission we are having to rescue Harry" Harry told him. "Wait a minute. I am Harry!"

"Harry?" Sirius asked finally turning to him. "Harry!" Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Everyone Harry is hear!" Sirius yelled. The Weasley's, Tonks, Moody, Shaklebolt, Remus, his aunt, Professor Dumbledore and several other Order of the Phoenix members came in.

"Harry you had us worried" Mrs. Weasley said bringing him into a hug.

"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked. So Harry explained everything to them. The portkey, his first three weeks, the beating, the last three weeks and the duel.

"Oh yeah before I forget" he pulled out th photographs from the muggle camera. "Look" he handed the pictures to everyone.

Dumbledore was laughing so hard he had to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Oh Harry these are some of the best photographs I have seen in a long time" he told him.

"So how was the wedding?" he asked Remus and his aunt.

"Sorry you missed it Harry. We tried holding it off until you came back but after a month we decided that we should just have it" Michelle explained.

"No problem Mrs Lupin." he said hugging his aunt.

"Now where is my son?" he asked. Fleur came walking in holding his little son who was squirming non stop. James stopped however when he caught sight of his dad. Fleur handed the 3 month old to his father.

"Abooder!" the child yelled. Harry just smiled at his son who kept talking in the language only babies could understand.

"So what has been happening while I was away?" he asked.

"Voldemort has destroyed the city of Shrewsbury" Dumbledore told him.

"The whole town?" he asked.

"Yes he attacked at 7 in the morning. Out of about 90 thousand only 15 thousand escaped with their lives and souls" Remus said softly.

"He let loose the dementors on the town. Supposedly they were getting restless so he let them feed. After a while he called them back and sent in his Death Eaters. We got there towards the end of the attack and were able to save the residents of the northern part of the city." Sirius explained.

"T-that is horrible" Harry said. "I didn't see any of it. I only saw the attack on several pureblood families in Germany" Harry told them.

"Yes they refused to join him so he went after them. Luckily we found out and tipped them off. Unfortunately two of the families were stubborn and said theat he wouldn't dare attack them. The ones that are alive are living in a safe house in Germany." Dumbledore stated.

"Safe house?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. Voldemort is expanding his war. Now the Western and Southern parts of Europe are feeling his power. Several places like warehouses or mansions have been put under the Fidelis Charm and all those who are seeking shelter are permitted in." Dumbledore said.  
"

Well speaking of more brighter things" Remus said changing the subject. "I have to tell you guys that Michelle is pregnant!" Remus said proudly.

"That is wonderful Uncle Moony!" Harry exclaimed. "Now I'll have a cousin I like!"

"Well she is two months the child will be born February." Remus said. "And don't call me Uncle Moony. Just Moony will be fine"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Harry walked around the house looking at the rooms as he passes. All the bedrooms were full with at least two adults or four kids in each one. The dueling chambers were occupied daily. The three stages in the room were put to a lot of use. At least one potion was always brewing in the lab whether it be Veritaserum or Skele-gro or Pepperup or any number of medical potions.

The offices were piled high with parchment on raids and info about Death Eaters. The study was turned into the meeting place for Order of Lightning members during the summer. Pictures of known Death Eaters littered one of the walls while formations and plans littered several tables.

One of the extra rooms that had no use before was now a small infirmary. They had a team of 7 healers working constantly to help those from attacks and raids. The rest of the empty rooms that never had any use were turned into small classrooms. The Militia and anyone else who wanted to learn new and more advanced spells would go there to get taught by the best they had like Moody or Sirius.

Outside wasn't mush different. A small village was built upon the lawn of Potter Manor. Small houses, some shops and a dirt road stood where the once green grass was. The Quidditch pitch was in use a lot, whether for playing Quidditch or mock-battles they held. They were lucky enough to have Neville and two other people who were good at Herbology. Many types of plants were grown in the greenhouses.

They had a therapist at the house. Many kids were orphaned and many other people lost loved ones. They realized they needed a therapist when a 12 year old Gryffindor who was a muggleborn ran out of flooed out of here rather quickly. They found his dead body hanging at the edge of Hogsmeade. He went to avenge his parents who were murdered while he was at school. Voldemort hung his body as a warning for all those who thought they could defy him. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry you know that the International Quidditch Cup was going to be held this summer right?" Sirius asked him one day when they were eating dinner.

"Yeah" Harry replied. Every Quidditch fan knew about it. The best two teams from each of the seven continents(Yes people there is a wizarding community in Antarctica. The community has strong spells and enchantments that keep it warm enough to live a comfortable life, hidden from muggles) verse each other in a tournament and the top two teams verse each other for the Quidditch Cup.

The top two teams from each continent are decided from tournaments like the All-African Cup, the Australian Leagues, and the United States Cup. The tournament starts with 14 games in the first round. The 14 games are actually the same pair of teams versing each other twice and the one with the higher total score after both games goes to the next round. In the next round each team plays each other. So that is a total of 21 games the teams play.

Then the two with the highest scores added up from all 6 games they play go on to verse each other in one game. The winner of that game is crowned Quidditch champions with the Quidditch Cup. (If you are confused I guess I can explain it if you ask me to.)

"Well it is being held on your birthday. The two teams have been decided. They are the Sweetwater All-Stars and Puddlemere United."

"Oh wow. America actually made it that far in the final? I thought they were to busy playing Quodpot?" Harry asked.

"Well the few teams that America has are pretty good you know. The Catskills Crups won the Quidditch Cup nine times in a row once." Ron told him.

"Now they are doing bad though."

"Yeah worse then the Cannons" Sirius said.  
"

Wow they must be horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

"HEY!" Ron said indignantly.

"Anyway it is being held in New York, America. We managed to get 20 first class tickets! I figure we take a two week vacation to America. You can invite a couple of friends and we can take a small break from the war" Sirius explained.

"Yeah sounds good" Harry agreed.

"Alright now who are you inviting besides me, Remus and Michelle?" Sirius asked.  
"Ok now let me see. I want to invite Snape, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort and Filch" Harry said ticking them off on his finger.

"What?!" Ron asked outraged.

"I was kidding mate, calm down" Harry said holding his hands in front of him. "Ron and Hermione are definite. I guess Neville, Ginny and Luna would want to go too. Uh Blaise, Cassandra, the Patil twins, Susan, Hannah and Justin. Let me see that is 12 including me and the three old timers"

"Hey!" Sirius said.

"So that is 16, we need 4 more. Well we can invite Tonks and I guess Luisa Cortez. Sirius you can invite that special lady you've been seeing" Sirius flushed. "I guess the last ticket can go to...um Jake Wright" Jake was a fourth year Ravenclaw who was recently orphaned. He was having a hard time adjusting.

"Then it is settled. We leave in one weeks time" Sirius said. Harry wrote letters to the few people who weren't living at Potter Manor. Then he walked around asking all the people who did live at Potter Manor. All said yes happily.

Alright I want like 50 million reviews just for the first chapter!


	2. Bloody Americans and FreakyDeaky Dutch

I said 50 million reviews! And what do I get 7! That is....49,999,993 away from 50 million!

Pyro-briar- People make Harry and his friends go to America for one reason and one reason only. America kicks ass! The mental juices are flowing but sometimes I get distracted by shiny objects.

Slytherin Common Room- Located in dungeons. Low-ceilinged room decorated in green, underneath the lake.

Ravenclaw Common Room- Located in Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the castle. Similar to Gryffindor's in shape and size but not decorations.

Hufflepuff Common Room- Location unknown but down a staircase off the main hall. Cellar like in appearance.

Gryffindor Common Room- Location in Gryffindor Tower, entrance of 7th floor.

Chapter 2 Bloody Americans and Freaky-Deaky Dutch

"I still don't know why we don't just take a portkey or something" Ron said as they waited on a line to get on an airplane.

"Because we are trying to keep a low profile hear. Arranging a portkey for 20 people to go to Long Island, New York in America will definitely draw attention to us" Sirius explained again.

"But how does this thing stay in the air?"Blaise asked confused.

"Yeah! Look at it! The thing is huge and made out of metal. Without magic it won't stay in the air" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Quiet with the magic. We are surrounded by muggles you know" Remus hissed.

They all took their seats in the first class. The purebloods fascinated by all things muggle. A few other people were in first class with them. A old couple sat behind them both already sleeping. A snobbish looking man and woman with brown hair were all the way in front. They had a snobbish looking son around their age. He kept sneaking glances at all the girls that were with them, which happened to be 13 out of the 20 people.

Sirius's lady friend was an Irish pureblood by the name of Morgana Brown. She was a cousin of Lavender's. She was four years younger then Sirius and was a 5th year when he was thrown in Azkaban. She looked like Lavender except her eyes were blue instead of brown and her nose was a little smaller.

The trip went fine for the most part. Ron kept pushing the buttons above his head and got the stewardess right pissed off. They watched a movie on the plane. James Bond really fascinated the purebloods especially Ron who wouldn't shut up about it.

So with only several more delays(The Patil twins fascinated by the metal detectors kept walking underneath them. The security guards had to drag them away from it) they were on their way out of the airport. They rented three SUVs for the two weeks they would be in America.

Sirius had obviously put a lot of effort into this because from JFK International Airport they drove for several hours to a place called Southampton. It was a peaceful looking town with nice size houses.(Never actually been there...) Sirius had rented a big house by the beach. It had 6 bedrooms that they had to split for the 20 of them and two of them went to Remus and Michelle and Sirius and Morgana. So with 5 bedrooms and barely enough beds between the 18 of them it wasn't a pretty sight of who got which room.

So with much fighting and hexing Ron, Justin, Neville and Jake all got the room with the two pairs of bunk beds. Hermione, Ginny and Luna got a room with three regular sized beds. The Patil twins, Susan and Hannah picked a room with two queen-sized beds. Luisa and Tonks got the room with two regular beds. The last room had a pair of bunk beds and a regular bed which went to Blaise, Cassandra and Harry.

There was a fairly large sized living room with one of those connector couch thingies. (You know the ones where you can have them separate from each other on other sides of the room or side by side creating a longer couch. If you don't understand what I'm talking about then I'm sorry because I barely understand what I'm talking about.) There was a big screen plasma tv with a DVD player, stereo and surround sound.

Any muggle would be in paradise, Mr. Weasley would be in paradise but most of the group were simply curious about everything in the house. It came as a nasty shock when Cassandra turned the stereo volume on full blast by accident and then turning it on. She fell backwards from shock and Ron dived behind the couch screaming bloody murder. Parvarti burned herself on the stove. It seemed some of them took muggle studies but they were still fascinated by some of the appliances.

Sirius decided to order a couple of pizzas for dinner since they didn't have any food. They would go food shopping tomorrow while the kids went to the beach. They all enjoyed the pizza and Harry was going to try to persuade the house elves to make some for dinner a couple of times.

Soon the adults ordered the kids to go to bed. Well more like the adults told the kids to go to bed, the kids argued like hell but then the adults threatened to not take them to the Quidditch Cup which shut them up.

The next day Harry woke up and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He failed to suppress a yawn as he climbed out of bed. Stumbling over to where he put his suitcase, he tripped over one of the girls suitcases.

"Fucking wankers!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. A loud thud echoed throughout the room.

"What the hell?" Blaise said as she sat up in bed. She tried to get out of bed but got tangled up in the sheets and fell on top of Harry. Harry groaned in pain.

"Blaise you weigh 300 pounds get off of me!" Harry said.

Blaise got off of him. "I weigh 113 for your information" she said glaring at him.

"Whatever fatso" Harry muttered.

"Why you little!" Blaise shrieked as she started hitting Harry.

"Mad woman! Mad woman!" he yelled trying to get away.

"Children don't make me separate you" Cassandra muttered from the top bunk.

"My stomach hurts, my toe hurts, my head hurts and my balls hurt. Can you kiss them all to make them feel better Blaise?" he asked her innocently.

"Potter! I wouldn't kiss your balls if my life depended on it!" Blaise yelled.

The door opened and Sirius came stumbling in. "What's this about kissing Harry's balls?" he asked groggily. Harry sniggered into his hand.

"Nothing Sirius. No one is kissing my balls" he sniggered again.

"Alright then" he stumbled back out of the room.

Harry continued on his path to his suitcase.

"Potter you mind putting some clothes on?" Blaise asked. Harry looked down and saw that he was in his boxers.

"Yeah well if your damn suitcase wasn't in the way I'd have my clothes on by now" Harry told her over his shoulder. He pulled his suit case of the floor and placed it on the top of the dresser.

"When did you get tattoos?" Blaise asked him staring at the four tattoos on his back.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about those" he said. He walked over to the floor length mirror and turned around. He looked at the werewolf, dog, stag and flower over his shoulder. "They are my guardians, my protectors. They try to make sure nothing bad ever happens to me whether they are in flesh or spirit." he told her.

Opening up his suitcase Harry got out some clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was all finished, dressed and shaven Harry stepped out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

After a little while everyone was piled into the SUVs and they went to McDonald's for breakfast. When they finished the adults dropped the teenagers off at the house and went to go food shopping.

All the kids put on their bathing suits and ran down to the beach. Harry was heading straight for the water when he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you are going you little...." the female voice cut off. "Hello!"

"Uh sorry didn't see you" he said glancing down at the small blond in front of him.

"No problem at all" she said checking him out. "So you new around here? I think I'd remember you!"

"Oh yeah me and a bunch of friends are visiting from Britain" Harry told her anxious to get to the water. "Now if you excuse me I want to go swimming" he told her.

"What about me?" the girl asked.

"Well you could go in the water if you wanted to." Harry said confused.

"You can't blow me off like this. Do you know who I am?" she asked angered.

"Are you dumb or what? I'm from Britain baby, how the hell am I suppose to know who you are?" he asked her.

"I am Cynthia Joel!" she said. (I heard Billy Joel has a house there.... made up the daughter though. All I know is he has a house in the Hamptons and he makes good music) Harry stared blankly at her. "You know the daughter of Billy Joel" she said.

"Oh yeah! That bloke who sings and plays piano!" Harry said, recognition in his voice. "Well do you know who I am?" he asked her.

"No" she replied. "And I don't care. I am famous and have more money then you!" Cynthia said snootily.

"Well I'm Harry Potter, the bloody boy-who-lived so therefore I'm more famouser and richer then you now get the hell out of my way I want to go in the bloody water!" Harry snapped. He walked passed her and walked into the cold ocean.

None of the boys left the water until the grown-ups came down with lunch. The girls would go in occasionally but other then that they would sit out "tanning themselves." At least that is what they call it. Harry knew they were talking about boys and everything because when he walked passed them once he heard "Ok so we know Terry is the best looking boy in Hogwarts but did you see Harry's body?"

"Harry should definitely be first. I mean come on Terry is kind of skinny and we all know that Harry is second best looking and has the best body" 'Was that Lavender's voice?' he asked himself.

Harry blinked a couple of times when he heard that. 'What are they making a Hogwarts Hottest Guys list or something?' he wondered. When he was able to look close enough he realized he was right. 'Oh hell!' he exclaimed. When he got back in the water he told the guys what the girls were doing. They all agreed that at night they would sneak into the girls room and try to find that damn list.

Soon the day came to an end. Dinner was served courtesy of Michelle, because she was the only one who could cook a full course meal. Sirius insisted he could but Remus told them that the food tasted like dog food which was why Sirius thought it was so good.

Midnight found the boys in the majority of the boys room. They were sitting on the beds discussing the list.

"Who do you think has it?" Ron asked.

"No clue. We would have to check all the girls stuff" Harry said.

"Yeah but where do we look?" Jake questioned.

"Well we should check the bags that Hermione and Parvarti brought. Other then that I have no idea" Neville stated.

"I'll check the twins, Hannah's and Susan's room" Harry volunteered.

"Why don't you check your own room?" Justin asked. "You wouldn't really need an excuse to be in there or anything"

"Yeah but hello four girls two beds. This is definitely something I gotta see!" Harry said. The other guys chuckled and Harry ducked out of the room. He made a beeline right to the room he mentioned and looked inside. All the girls were sleeping, rather close to each other he noted. Not able to resist himself, being a hormonal teenager and all Harry pulled back the comforters of the beds.

His eyes were glued to the sight of the twins in nighties basically spooning each other. When his eyes rifted to the other bed he saw that Hannah was only wearing knickers and bras and Susan was wearing pajama bottoms and a tight t-shirt. So with about fifty photos from his ever handy photographic memory Harry continued his search.

He looked through everything he could. Their bags, suitcases, under the pillows and in the dressers. No luck so with a heavy heart and some happy gonads Harry returned to the boys room. He realized that he was the first one there so sat down and waited for the others. Ron came in with a frightened Jake behind him.

"This little bastard tried looking at Hermione" Ron said pointing at the terrified boy.

"Well it is not his fault! Basically all boys would check on a beautiful girl while she sleeps" Harry tried to explain.

"Would you?" Ron sapped.

"Well...." Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm kidding! She is my fricking surrogated sister man" Harry said when Ron's face started to turn red.

After waiting a couple more minutes Justin and Neville came in. "We didn't find anything" Neville muttered.

"Yeah neither did I" Harry said.

"We didn't" Ron said.

"Yes I did!" Jake exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything!?"Ron said loudly.

"Because I was to busy trying to save my life" Jake stated. Ron's ear turned pink as he glowered. He pulled out a piece of folded looseleaf paper. Jake, always a one for dramatics, slowly unfolded the paper.

"Ahem! The Ladies List of Hogwarts Ten Hottest Guys of Last Year!" he proclaimed loudly. "Number 1! Most Eligible Bachelor in the World, Recent Winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile, 6th year Gryffindor and Gryffindor Seeker Mr. Harry James Potter! Handsome face and great body. Sweet, caring and any girls knight in shining armor!" When he finished Jake burst into laughter followed by the other guys, except Harry who was red as a tomato.

"Give me that!" Harry snatched the list. "Number 2! 6th year Ravenclaw Mr. Terry Boot! Best looking boy in Hogwarts, tall and thin. Intelligent, kind and perfect boyfriend material." Harry read. "Who come up with these descriptions?"

The other boys all shrugged their shoulders. "Any way, Number 3! Head Boy, 7th year Hufflepuff Michael Stebbins! Boyish good looks and a nice lean body. Responsible and loyal. I can't take this anymore" Harry said putting the paper down. Justin snatched it up.

"Number 4! 7th year Slytherin and Slytherin team Keeper Miles Bletchley....WHAT! Mysteriously handsome and burly. Witty and nice."

"The top four hottest guys are from each house you know" Neville pointed out.

"Whatever" Justin muttered. "Number 5...oh god this is a good one...6th year Gryffindor prefect and Gryffindor keeper Ronald Weasley!" Everyone started laughing except Ron whose ears turned red. "Cute, tall and husky. Funny, adorably dumb," everyone laughed again "and brave"

"Number 6! 5th year Ravenclaw prefect Derek Jones! Good-looking and fit. Charming and romantic"

"Let me read" Ron snatched the paper from Justin. "Number 7! 6th year Slytherin prefect Draco Malfoy...ok who drugged them?" he asked disgusted. "Cute and thin. Confident and spoiler"

"Bet you they had trouble finding his good qualities. Look it says he is confident and he spoils. What great qualities!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Number 8! 6th year Hufflepuff prefect Ernie Macmillan! Roguish good looks and tall. Sweet, kind and romantic. I'm sorry I can't read anymore!" Ron said. Neville picked up the paper.

"Number 9! 6th year Gryffindor and Gryffindor Beater Neville Longbottom! Wait a minute me?" Neville asked bewildered. "But I'm chubby!"

"Of course not Neville. Playing beater did good for your upper body and that running you do in the afternoons helped your lower one. Right now I'd say you had the body of a swimmer. Besides you are more confident now, girls like that" Harry told him.

"Alright, thanks Harry." Neville said gratefully. "Cute and fit. Shy and charming. Last one Number 10! 6th year Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan! Cute and husky. Cute-accent, witty and charming" Neville finished.

"You guys do know that was of last year right?" Harry asked. "Which means everyone probably moved up a rank or two and now more 6th years are on it"

"Who knew our year had such a good looking boys" Ron joked. "Here Jake, go put it back where you found it." Jake was about to leave the room when Ron called "Wait I'm coming with you. I don't trust you around Hermione!" Ron chased after Jake who sprinted from the room.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. They went to the beach everyday playing volleyball or enjoying the cold water. Harry tried to surf once but ended up smacking his face into the board when he fell off of it.

The day of the Quidditch match came to slow for Harry's opinion. They woke up early in the morning at around 3. Everyone was to tired to do anything except grunt and moan.

"Alright everyone I was able to get a special portkey for us." He held out a empty pizza box. "It will activate in 15 seconds. Everyone grab on!" Harry took hold of it and gave a heavy sigh. With so many people traveling on one portkey everyone was bound to get hurt.

He felt the tug behind his naval as the portkey activated. When they landed everyone managed to stay on their feet until Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm when she fell. Ron was taken down with her and when he fell he bumped into Blaise's legs. Blaise crashed into Harry and they both stumbled backwards into Sirius. Sirius yelped in pain as two people collided with him and all three tumbled to the ground. They tumbled into Morgana who shoved into Remus as she fell. Remus took hold off Michelle's shoulder for support but ended up bringing her down with him. Since Tonks was holding onto Michelle and Neville to steady herself and Michelle fell those three went toppling down too. Neville rolled into Jake's legs when he fell and Jake basically tackled Ginny to the ground. They both fell into Parvarti who tripped into Padma. Padma collapsed onto Susan who knocked into Hannah. Hannah shrieked in surprise as she grabbed onto Justin bringing them both down. Cassandra stepped out of the way as Justin fell where she just stood.

"Idiots" she muttered under her breath. Everyone got up groaning in pain and glaring at Hermione.

"What?" she asked red in embarrassment

"Hey Blaise you mind getting off me?" Harry asked the black haired girl who was still resting on him. She quickly got off of him and Harry was able to push himself to his feet.

"Where from?" a Ministry official asked.

"3:23 AM from Southampton Long Island" Sirius said. The guy took the pizza box and threw it in a cardboard box with a bunch of others deactivated portkeys. "Check in over there" he said pointing to a stand.

The group walked over to the stand. "Hello, name please?" the woman in the stand asked.

"Black" Sirius replied.

"You have three spots booked." she brought out a map. "These three right here" she was pointing to three spots that were in an indent in the woods that ran along one side of the camp area. On the other side of the woods was another camping area and the Quidditch Pitch.

"That will be $50 sir" the woman replied.

"Uh...help" he whispered to Michelle. Michelle walked forward and started to count out the American money since she was the only one use to being in America.

"American money is different from the money they use in Britain and the wizarding world huh?" the woman asked.

"Yeah" Sirius replied. "Wait you are a witch?" he asked.

"Nope squid" she told him. "Have a good day"

Following Remus, who had the map, they wove their way through the various tents. They had to stop every couple of feet or so because people kept wanting to speak to Harry. Photographs were snapped, hands were shaken and reluctantly autographs were signed. A bunch of girls were even able to kiss him whether it the lips or the cheeks before running away squealing.

They finally arrived at the site. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out three little things. Placing the three things on the ground, Sirius muttered the charm to return them to their right size. Three tents appeared out of no where.

"This one," he said pointed to the small one on the left, "is for the boys. This one," he was pointing to the big one in the middle, "is for the girls. And the last one is for the adults"

Everyone nodded before heading into their tents. The boys tents was plain with 6 bedroom, each with queen sized beds. There was a small kitchen, a dining room and a living room.

When Harry looked in the other tents he saw that his and the adults were exactly the same and the girls had more bedroom then both of them. Since they had a couple more hours until the match actually started all the teenagers went for a walk. Except this time they tried to keep Harry hidden.

They walked pass a bunch of venders, buying a pair of omnioculars for those who didn't have any. While walking pass a red and blue colored tent a little boy of around 6 came running over to Harry.

"Mr. Harry Potter" the boy said in awe. "Can I please have your autograph Mr. Harry Potter" he held out Quidditch Times, the most famous Quidditch magazine. On the cover was Harry doing a complicating back flip-barrel roll type move while catching the snitch.

"Uh...sure kid. But it is Harry alright. No Mr. I'm only 17 after all. Um you are going to have to get me a quill and ink" the boy ran off into the tent they stopped in front of. A crash was heard from inside and then "Jason! You spilt ink everywhere!"

"But I need it for Harry to sign my magazine!" the boy protested.

"You get back here this instant young man!" the woman yelled. The little boy, Jason, came running back outside, covered in ink. He held out the inky quill to Harry. Grasping the quill in his hand Harry signed his name. When he returned the quill back to the little boy he wiped his hands on his robe.

"Jason! How many times must I tell you not to talk to strangers!" the woman said, stepping out of the tent.

"But it is Harry Potter ma!" the boy whined.

"Well bless my soul! Harry Potter...what an honor" the woman said. She grasped Harry hands and shook it vigorously. "Would it be alright if we could get a picture.?"

"I guess" Harry sighed. The woman ran inside and came out with a camera. She gave it to Justin and told him how to work it.

"Come here Jason" she said. The little boy ran to her and she picked him up, settling the little boy on her hip. She peered at his friends. "You're Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley right?" she asked.

"Uh yeah" Ron stuttered.

"Well come into the picture too! Oh my husband won't believe this! A picture with the Dream Team!"

When they were finally able to walk away Harry was muttering under his breath.

"Damn even in America we are famous!" Ron said happy with the attention he has been getting.

"Bloody Americans" Harry muttered under his breath. It seems that Voldemort had plans to spread his war to America but since he was defeated before it happened America didn't have to worry. They still cleaning up from a three year war with another Dark Lord

"You know I've noticed that there are too many Dark Lords and Ladies." Harry said. "Voldemort, Grindewald, Morgana le Fay, etc. etc."

"Yeah right pain in the asses they are" Ron said.

"You guys we gotta go!" Ginny said.

"Why?" Padma asked.

"The match starts in twenty minutes" Luna said dreamily.

"Fuck!" Harry and Ron yelled, running to their site.

"There you guys are! Hurry up everyone else has basically left!" They all went to the entrance to the pitch where a Auror was standing.

"Tickets" he asked in a deep voice. "Top Box. Follow me" he led them to an lift and they traveled high up. When the lift stopped and the doors opened has led them down a corridor. Several doors littered the walls, a couple of meters between each one. He led them to one of the doors and opened it. They were in a comfortable looking room with three rows of ten chairs. They were slightly higher then the highest goal post was.

The door opened and a man came in. He was sneering when he noticed who they were. "Zorry wrong room.: he turned to leave but then he noticed Harry. "Ah 'arry Potter. I had de pleasure" the man said the word pleasure with deep loathing "ov meeting vour fazzer"

"My what?" Harry asked.

"Your fazzer" the man said impatiently.

"My what?"

"Your fazzer. Vou know vour da!"

"Oh you mean fucking father."

"Yes fazzer, that is what I said" the man sneered.

"Jeeze I don't speak freaky-deaky dutch here!" Harry snapped. The man glared at him before leaving the room. Harry turned back to the field in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a magnified voice rang throughout the stadium. "Welcome to the match that decides which of these great teams wins the Quidditch Cup!"

There we go. Not as long as I would of liked it but long enough.

Chapter 3- You can expect the Quidditch match and that something wicked comes there way.

Chapter 4- You can expect my version of the Hogwarts founders and everything.

Chapter 5- You can expect a nice battle seen. Hint...Voldie is attacking a place he already has.


	3. Quidditch Cup and Family History

I have come to the conclusion that either something is wrong with or my readers hate me. I cried myself to sleep the past couple of nights when only one person really reviewed to my new chapter...well except for me but I don't count!!!!

ArcAngel-O-Death-You the greatest. I hold you above all others who have ever read this story. For now on you are like...like a really cool person who reviewed for my story and I like.

Oh yeah and if any of you are reading this fic(and forgot to review I might add...) Then you must know that Chapter 4 will not be about the Hogwarts Founders or anything because I made it a separate story, what I promised in Chapter 5 will be in Chapter 4. So you should read that(and review because besides Lady of Masbolle I was the only one to review for that one...you guys suck!!)

And the separate story on the Hogwarts founder will be expanded and the title will be changed. It is just going to be a bunch of stories people are telling Harry. Like Dumbledore verse Grindewald and all that other stuff. All of it will tie into this story though so if I say something you don't understand it will most likely be because I mentioned it in there.

Sorry about the spacing problem before. Didn't realize it was like that but hopefully now I fixed it.

Chapter 3 Quidditch Cup and Family History

"Let me introduce to you the star players of Puddlemere United! Chasers Owens, Wadcock and Hamman! Beater and Captain Hoff, fellow Beater Paura. Keeper Wood and their seeker Jarl!" Half the crowd wearing blue and gold including Harry and his friends(except Ron who was still complaining that the Cannons were robbed) went wild.

"And now let me introduce to you the ever popular Sweetwater All-Stars! Chasers Greer, Gaines and Haworth Beaters Hamm and Scurry. Their Captain, Keeper Staley and Seeker Jacobi!" (If you noticed, the players of the Sweetwater All-Stars, who are an American team, are all named after members of the U.S. Olympic team.) The half of the crowd who were wearing blue and red cheered loudly.

"Special Referee Justin Harrigan!" a young looking fellow came onto the field wearing the special referee robe.

"I know him!" Ron said. "He use to play for the Cannons until he broke his arms so many times that if he broke it a couple more times then magic would no longer be able to work on it and his arm would have to be amputated!"

"Wow that is great to know Ron!!!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Just thought I'd let you know" he muttered.

"The balls are released. Their goes the bludgers, followed closely by the golden snitch" Harry kept his eye closely on the snitch but lost it as he saw the players move into action. "Wadcock snatches the Quaffle. He goes straight for the all-Stars goal. He dodges Greer and ducks a bludger! Gaines and Haworth are coming at him. Bloody hell! I beautifully done Reverse Pass by Wadcock right to Owens! Owens shoots and scores!" Harry cheered wildly along with half the crowd.

"Greer takes the Quaffle and is speeding up the pitch. Passes to Gaines who ducks a bludger. Gaines goes to pass it back to Greer but intercepted by Wadcock! He flies down the pitch! He goes to shoot but oh excellent bludger work by Hamm! Greer back in possession. And the All-Star chasers are pulling off a Hawkshead Attacking Formation! Greer passes it back to Gaines who takes a shot! Oh brilliant save by Puddlemere Keeper Oliver Wood who moved up from the reserves a couple fo weeks ago!" the announcer...announced.

"Hamman has the Quaffle and his zooming to the All-Star goal. Haworth comes besides him and steals the Quaffle. He is heading for Wood. DID YOU SEE THAT!?!" the announcer yelled. "The Puddlemere beaters have just done a Doppleganger Defense!" The bludger that the two beaters had hit collided with Haworth in the small of his back.

He flipped forward off his broom and started to fall to the ground. Luckily he wasn't that far from it. A medical team rushed to check him and a minute or two later he got back onto his broom and shot into the air.

After that the game turned violent. Harry saw a number of fouls being used. There was blagging, blatching, blurting, cobbing, flacking, haversacking, skinning and stooging. Hell there was even a bumphing! And if that wasn't bad enough the bludger flew right at them! Harry managed to pull Blaise out of the way before the black ball collided with her head. Her seat however wasn't as lucky and a guy had to come and repair it.

The game was really long though. The score was 20 to 100 after seven hours off playing. Oliver was going good and had great stamina and endurance. He was the last player to have to come off the field for a break, he played for six hours. There were several snitch spottings and a couple of Wronski Feints attempts but they didn't lead to anything.

It was almost going on to the eighth hour when Harry decided he had to pee like a race horse. He was just outside the bath room door when he heard voices talking.

"...a couple ov doors down" the man that entered his room earlier said. Harry peaked in and saw the man and several others gathered in the bathroom. They all had their back turned to him so he snuck in.

"I hate that Potter brat. Besides our lord would award us greatly if we brought him in." one of them replied.

"Ya but I vould like a piece ov Potter myself" the man with the accent said.

"Aye I say we drag him outside and beat the shit out of him!" Harry yelled.

"YEAH!!!" the others shouted in agreement.

"Wait a minute" a gruff voice said. A man turned around and saw Harry leaning against the wall, wand in hand and grinning like a maniac.

"Hello boys" he smiled at them.

They all made quick grabs for their wands. "Potente Multiple Stupefy" Harry yelled. The red beans collided with the figures and they all fell to the ground. "That was easy" Harry said. He walked over to a stall, took a piss and left the bathroom. He passed an Auror on the way. "You can find a bunch of Death Eaters knocked out in the loo" Harry told him as he walked by.

He walked back into their room and saw that everyone was on the edge of theirs seats. When Harry looked out over the pitch he spotted it immediately. The snitch was hovering above the ground and the seekers were in a mad dive to get it. The score was 130-20 Puddlemere in the lead so whoever caught the snitch would win.

The snitch shot upwards and the two seekers pulled hard on their brooms. Soon the snitch started to fly towards the All-Star goal post. The Puddlemere seeker was in the lead and he reached his hand out to capture the little golden ball. However a bludger sent by Hamm hit him in the side. He fell f course and the All-Star seeker used this to his advantage. Soon he had the snitch firmly in his grasp.

Harry let out a loud boo when the All-Star fans erupted into cheers. "So close...if only we had three more goals" Harry sighed loudly.

"Isn't this one of the best birthdays you had Harry?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah it was awesome Can't wait to get my presents. Wait...oh no"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I wonder how Oliver is taking it" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Remember in third year when we lost against Hufflepuff? He almost drowned himself in the shower" Harry told them

"Oh yeah" Ginny muttered. They got up to leave, like everyone else when screams could be heard around the stadium. A nundu had appeared out of no where in the middle of the pitch.

Harry cursed before looking at Ron. "Summon me in a minute" he told him before reaching into his pocket and activating the portkey which will take him to Potter manor. Where he ran inside and to the Order room. He gathered as many as the gasmask as he could. The Order symbol on his hand burned and he answered the summons.

He quickly distributed the mask before grabbing his right hand and concentrating hard. Looking out on the pitch he sees several people firing spells at the gigantic beast. 'People are so stupid. If everyone here just fired a stunner at it then the thing would be down with out a problem but no they all have to run for their pathetic lives because they are too afraid to do anything. That is the problem with this world, everyone is to afraid to do anything' Harry thought miserably.

"Get everyone out safely. I'll distract the nundu" Harry said. The kids all nodded, either too petrified to take on a nundu or obeying their leader.

They all ran out off the room and down a flights of stairs. After running for a while they come out by the bottom seats. Harry jumps over the barrier, Sirius and Remus right behind him.

"What are you two doing?" he asked them bewildered.

"Oh sure Harry we'll let you take on a bloody nundu all by yourself besides the damn fact that it takes 100 grown witches and wizards to subdue it!" Sirius says sarcastically.

"......." Harry looked at him blankly.

"Let's just go" Remus said sighing. So the two animagus and the werewolf rush forward to the nundu. It was just about to breath down upon a small family when Harry hit it with a Reductor Curse in its ass. The nundu, who Harry called Chuck, which confused Sirius and Remus, raised his head into the air and let out a loud roar. Green gas flowed from its mouth.

The giant cat like beast turned around and looked at them. Harry gave it a polite wave before it pounced at him. Jumping out of the way, the three wizards ran away making sure to run in opposite directions from each other.

The thing took off after Remus and it was close to catching up to him when Harry punched the thing in its leg. For the nundu it probably felt like a small sting but it turned to Harry any way. Harry whacked it as hard as he could on the nose "Bad, bad nundu!" Harry yelled at it. "Go lay down" he was pointing to a corner of the pitch. The nundu growled at him and Harry ran away his hands waving in the air like a little kid. The nundu let out a growl before chasing after him.

The thing was just about to pounce on Harry before a big black dog's teeth sank into it hind leg. The nundu gave its leg a violent shake and the dog flew into the stands. By that time Harry had gotten away.

"Bugger" Harry muttered as someone ran up to help Sirius, who changed back to his human form. The nundu turned back to him and was stalking slowly towards him. Remus was shooting spell after spell at it but it did not affect the huge beast.

When it was several feet away three large shadows passed over the pitch. As the nundu took another step closer it was knocked out of the way by another large beast. Harry looked and saw to his satisfaction that three lammusas were circling and fighting the nundu.

He watched with fascination as they found a weak spot on beast who was bigger by a at least a meter length, width and height wise and about 100 pounds. After several minutes the bigger beast was dead and the three lammusas were leaving, one wounded, among many thanks from Harry.

Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the nundu. "Stupefy" he said.

"You do know it is dead don't you?" Remus asked him.

"Just making sure" Harry replied taking off his mask. "You can never be to careful"

"Harry we have bad news" Hermione said coming up to him. "Over 10,000 are dead."

"That many?" he asked her, eyes surveying the scene. She just nodded her head in response. "Fucking Voldemort. Already we have had over 100,000 casualties both wizarding and muggle and I fear the war has just began"

"Harry? Remus? Sirius? Hermione?" Dumbledore asked coming up from behind them. "Will you like to accompany me to Potter Manor with everyone else and explain to me what happened? I fear it is not safe hear the house you were staying at has been broken in too"

"Sure" Remus replied.

"I can't though!" Sirius said. "I have to return the cars, cancel our plane tickets and tell the owner of the house we are leaving early. Plus what about all our stuff?" Sirius asked frantically.

"All ready taken care of" Albus replied.

"Oh...Alright then" Sirius said.

So soon everyone was gathered around a round(hehehe) table in the Library at Potter Manor. Harry had just finished telling the story and everyone gave a heavy sigh.

"Come on guys, look at the bright side" Harry said.

"What bright side?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I don't know but when ever people are thinking negative someone always says look at the bright side" Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You scare me Harry" Blaise looked at him funny.

"Yeah and sometimes you've been acting all weird, like Albus here" Sirius replied jerking his head to the old man sitting next to him.

"Which reminds me" Harry dug into his cloak pocket. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a paper bag. "Lemon drop?" he asked innocently showing the yellow candies to everyone. (Thanks for the idea Klover P)

"Ooooo, thank you" Albus replied picking one up and popping it in his mouth. He made a slight face and looked at Harry. "I see you got the sour kind" he said.

"Yes. I find that the regular ones are to plain for me." Harry stated. "But these sour ones offer an adventure every time you have one"

"Yes they are but I fear in my old age it is better to stick to the plain ones" Dumbledore said nodding his head.

"Oh crap. Not another one" Sirius muttered under his breath. Soon the only people left in the room were Remus, Michelle, Sirius, Harry and Albus.

"Now that I have a chance to talk to you Harry. Now you told me that you have been experiencing increase in your sense, strength and speed. Now I remember your father complaining about the same thing, as did your Aunt"

"You did?" Harry looked at her.

"Yes but I didn't think anything of it." Michelle told him.

"Anyway" Dumbledore began. "I had several hunches that I looked up and all turned out false. I did much research into this matter. Luckily I have a book on myths, that is very old and very very rare, that gave me an understanding of your situation.

"Now the story I read is the legend of the aphthartos. The aphthartos(immortal in Ancient Greek) were immortals who walked the earth thousands of years ago. They were similar yet very different to Vampires and closely related to the Ancient Elves. They had tanned skin, with either black or golden hair and were tall. The aphthartos powers weren't as strong in females as they were in males.

"Now when they were children they looked just like humans but, when they start to come of age the aphthartos became stronger, faster and their senses sharpened. The men grow to around 7 feet in height, their ears became pointed, their teeth became sharper and their eyes looked like that of a hawks. For the women their ears developed a slight point, their eyes become more intense and only their canine teeth grow, similar to that of a vampire. They grew to around 6foot five inches." Dumbledore looked at him. Harry felt around his ear.

"Yeah but my appearance didn't change much! I just grew about 4 inches!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not done Harry" Dumbledore replied. "As you know now and then humans fear that which they cannot understand and that which they cannot control. The aphthartos were peaceful beings, who ruled a beautiful kingdom that you know as Atlantis. Well wizards and muggles alike feared them. So an army was formed of muggles and wizards that was sent to destroy their race."

Harry's kitten Theseus who Hagrid gave to him for Christmas came into the room and curled up on his lap. He absentmindedly petted the little fuzzball as Dumbledore continued the story.

"Gold was deadly to the aphthartos, like silver is to werewolves. So with weapons of gold the army marched through the beautiful kingdom at night. They were slaughtered before day came children and adults alike. However a female aphthartos named Zoogoneo(survive in Ancient Greek), who had yet to reach age, was able to escape before her fellow aphthartos were massacred. The empire of Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the ocean with the army that destroyed the people who ruled it still upon it." Dumbledore took a big breath.

"Zoogoneo was found by a Greek wizard King named Epios(gentle in Ancient Greek Kerameus(not gonna tell you yet) who took her in. She was 13 at the time and you don't come of age until you are 17. One of his servants asked to raise the young beauty and he allowed it. King Kerameus has a son Prince Dianoia(understanding in Ancient Greek) who was 14 when they brought young Zoogoneo in. Well soon the two fell in love and the King had them married.

"Now a year before she was to turn of age Zoogoneo became pregnant with twins. No one knew of her heritage because she feared that if she told them she would be executed like the others. However seeing no other option she approached her husband. She told him everything and he was understanding. He told her since he loved her so much he would help her and his unborn children.

"He changed her appearance with spells taught to him by Ares, who muggles thought was a goddess but was really just a powerful witch. So he was able to make sure her eyes stay the same instead of turning into that of a hawk, her teeth appeared to be normal instead of sharp and her ears appeared round instead of pointed.

"The babies were born and the family lived happily, the father casting the same spell on his son and daughter when they came of age and on his grandchildren when they came of age. He died before his grandchildren's children came of age but it wasn't necessary to cast the spell on them because their ears stayed relatively round and their eyes only became more intense looking.

"Well by the time she had great-grandchildren the spells that hid her appearance wore off and Zoogoneo was killed and no one ever knew she was actually their Queen. Her children since they are results of a mortal and a immortal lived for several generations before dying. And since the powers of the aphthartos weren't as strong in females as they were in males females barely inherited the powers. So soon the wizarding kingdoms of Ancient Greece fell like that of the muggle empire and the wizards fled. The kingdom of Kerameus fled to Britain where civilizations were settling and building.

"Generations later when Britain was formed with its own language the children of the last aphthartos and the son of the great King Epios Kerameus were forgetful of their heritage and only thought they were blessed with their gifts of heightened senses, being stronger and faster the regular mortals and long life. The Kerameus's changed their last name to what Kerameus would mean in English....Potter" Dumbledore finished his story and looked at Harry and Michelle.

"This means that you and any of your remaining blood relatives from the Potter side no matter how distant they are part Aphthartos."

"Yeah but that could be basically anybody!" Sirius said. "Basically all purebloods in England are related. And I know for a fact that the Blacks have relatives in France, China and Australia!"

"Not the Potters" Michelle said. "The Potters barely have any children and most of the time it is a boy. In fact I was the first girl in the Potter family for 150 years." Harry oddly felt like the Weasley family who has many boys and barely if any girls, except his family only had one boy. "According to the family tapestry I have a female relative who married a Prewett..."

"Wait a minute. Prewett wasn't their two brothers who were Prewetts?" Harry asked.

"Yes Gideon and Fabian Prewett" Remus said.

"And isn't Mrs. Weasley's maiden name Prewett?" Sirius nodded. "Than doesn't that mean that the Weasley kids are all part aphthartos?"

"It is a great possibility Harry. I will speak with them in a little while" Dumbledore said.

"Well" Michelle continued "Potter's are not known to marry those of the evil pureblooded families in Britain. Malfoy, Snape, Nott, Moon, Golye, Crabbe, Lestrange, Black, Rookwood, Avery, Parkinson, Macnair, Mulciber, Dolohov, Jugson, Rosier, Travers, Warrington, Pucey, Montague, Pritchard, Higgs, Greengass, Flint, Derrick, Davis, Bulstrode, Bole, Bletchley, Baddock and Wilkes." she said naming most of the evil purebloods in Britain.

"We stick to those who are either good or neutral."(I actually wanted to make a list of pureblooded families in Britain but I don't know all of them. In fact some of the names I listed above are questionable. I found the last names listed as Death Eaters or Slytherins. Some of them could actually be muggle-born or half-blood.) "We'll have to look at the family tapestry"

So they all got up and walked to the study and looked at the tapestry. Harry was glad to see that members of the Potter family had no qualms about marrying muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods, but his line of grandfathers were all pureblooded and all married pureblooded. Harry was shocked to see he was related to several of his classmates. A great-great aunt of his married a Robert Longbottom, who was Neville's Great-Grandfather, making his great-great aunt Neville's great-grandmother and his grandmother's name was Anna Weasley. Anna Weasley was Arthur Weasley's aunt. His father and Aunt were cousins of Mr. Weasley and his three other brothers. Which meant Arthur Weasley is his second cousin and Ron is his second cousin once removed or something like that. So he was related to the Weasley's by both parents because a great-great-great-great aunt of his married a Joseph Prewett, who was Molly Weasley's great-great-great Grandmother. (All this family history is confusing, isn't it?)

Looking at the tapestry Harry saw he had relatives in Greece, Italy, America, Australia, Japan, Antarctica, and France as well as Britain, but they were all distant. His closes relative besides his Aunt Michelle and the Dursley's was Mr. Weasley then the Weasley kids. Lisa Turpin, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot were four classmates Harry knew who were closest to being related to Harry. They were all like third cousins twice removed, something or other.

When they were done discussing everything and Dumbledore had a list of about 20 more people who could be part aphthartos Harry went to his pile of presents. After all it was his birthday. Opening up the presents he saw he got books, sweets, food and a car, which was courtesy of Sirius. Morgana, Remus and Michelle. And of course they wouldn't let him drive it unless he got his driver license.

It was a really expensive car, according to Sirius. It was a dark blue BMW 3 Series Convertible with a beige colored leather interior. It came with the works including a car phone and a hi-fi cd system with 5 CD changer and 6 speakers. Of course there were several things magical about the car. Like the fact that it could fly and become invisible if you hit a certain button. It could originally fir four but with a little help from magic it could fit six comfortably and eight if you didn't mind less room.

Harry sighed as he got into bed. They had arranged for him to take his driving test in two weeks and until then he couldn't touch his car. Sirius and Remus would teach him to drive in Sirius's old Cadillac.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Expect driving lessons from Sirius and Remus and an attack from Voldy next chapter.


	4. Newest Death Eaters

Arcangel-O-Death- Yes you are cool.

I just realized that I promised you guys driving lessons and an attack by Voldy. However I got so caught up in writing this that I totally forgot about it. Sorry about that. I tend to get carried away sometimes and forget about things totally.

I had to correct some things on here at the end. Nothing big i assure you just so I don't go against my own story.

Chapter 4 Newest Death Eaters

"Harry? You ready for your driving lessons?" Sirius asked coming in to find an empty room. He looked around and saw a note on the night stand.

_Padfoot and Moony, _

_I have to cancel on our driving lessons for today. I got a tip about a could be Death Eater. I'm investigating it now with Ron. Cheers mates!_

_Grif_

Harry had woken up early that morning when a owl was pecking at his head. Grumbling about roast bird Harry sat up and looked at the owl, who he realized was Hedwig. She was giving him a reproachful look.

"Sorry girl" he said sheepishly. "Didn't mean it. You just interrupted a great dream" Hedwig just turned her head and stuck out her foot. Sighing Harry untied the letter and gave his faithful owl a treat.

Raven,

Reason to believe that Zacharias Smith might be a Death Eater.

The Badgers

Of course he knew the Badgers were Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ernie foot was healed as best as it could be when it got crushed by the giants after the attack on the Hogwarts Express. However his pinky to and the one next to it had to get cut off because they were unable to be fixed. Anthony had to get a piece of a magical prosthetic hip in order to replace the part he lose. The good thing was the you could hardly notice that he lost his real hip.(I notice I forgot to mention about them in the chapters after the attack on the Hogwarts Express in my other story so I'd figure I'd add them in now)

Harry grumbled about pompous prats as he got up. He found Ron in the kitchen and when he told Ron about the letter Ron was eager to help. It was common knowledge Ron hated Zacharias.

"Wait, what are you doing in the kitchen this early? In fac what are you doing up at all?" Harry asked Ron. It was barely 6 o'clock in the morning.

"I got a craving in my sleep for some food so here I am" Ron answered grinning. Harry just rolled his eyes.

So they planned it and decided they would do some sleuth work. They were going to follow him all day and break into his house to search through his room.

They went to muggle first and brought hair dye, colored contacts with no prescription and some coverup and then they went back to Potter Manor. Since neither was a metamorphmagus and glamour charms and the likes could be countered Harry figured that muggle means would ne the nest way to disguise oneself. So with that in mind he actually brought several boxes of muggle hair dye and a couple of pairs of colored contacts.

He and Ron both dyed their hair brown and Harry put in his brown colored contacts he brought a year ago. With the use of the coverup Harry was able to hide most of Ron's freckles because that was a big giveaway that he was a Weasley and his scar was barely visible.

They were sitting in the study going through the files to find out where Zacharias lived when Hermione walked in.

"Hello. I didn't realize Harry invited new members into the Order." she said, looking at them suspiciously.

"Hermione! How could you not recognize your best friend and your boy friend?" Ron asked her, pretending to be shocked.

"Harry? Ron?" they both nodded their heads grinning. "What did you two do?" she asked them.

"We are doing some detective work" Harry told her. "We are going to have to follow someone and all that other jazz and we figured it would be better if we were unrecognizable. Since wizarding ways either wear off after a while or could be countered easily we figured lets try the muggle ways"

"I know no matter what I do it won't stop you two and your damn adventures. Just don't get hurt" she kissed Ron and left the room.

"Here we go. He lives in Bristol in a nice size house on Churchill Street." Harry took out pictures of the house, there was woods in the back, perfect place to land. "He isn't seventeen yet so hopefully we don't have to worry about him apparating anywhere." Even though they both got their license it was hard to track apparting if you didn't have the right tools, which they didn't.

"Harry what about your invisibility cloak? Or a Disillusionment Charm?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't have my cloak. I gave it to Dumbledore, supposedly he has some big plan and he needs all the invisibility cloaks he can get his hands on. The Disillusionment charm isn't that great because people can still see you plus some people can detect auras with some trinkets, so it would be better if they could see us when they do it. Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Lets go" They both apparated to the woods at the back of the Smith house. Looking around Harry saw no one in sight and he didn't see any faces in the window. They both made a mad dash to the side of the house. "Capte" Harry muttered pointing his wand at the house. The small ball of magic floated to the house but right before it could hit the house though it collided with a green globe that surrounded the house. After a couple of seconds the green globe disappeared from sight.

"It is an intruder alarm" Harry whispered to Ron. "An alarm goes off in the bedrooms when someone who isn't keyed in tries to get into the house uninvited" Harry took out one of his wands and pointed it at the house. "Ontwapen" he muttered. A jolt of black light shot at the house near a window. Before it would collided with the house it hit the green globe. The globe seemed to absorb the black and it spread out making a huge black circle in the green.

"Come on" Harry said. He walked over to the black and stuck his hand through. "Good it worked. Alohomora" he said. A soft click could be heard as the window behind the black light unlocked. He pushed it open with his hand and the fully pulled his body through the black and into the house via window.

"Blimey Harry. When the hell did you learn this?" Ron asked as he tentatively put his hand through the black.

"It is a spell to help you get by wards but it doesn't last that long so hurry your arse up!" Harry snapped.

Ron put his hands through the black and onto the windowsill. He pulled his body through the window and stepped into the room. He shook his whole body as if the black thing was crawling on him.

"Baby" Harry said, Ron tuck his tongue at him and Harry gave him the middle finger. Looking back he saw the black fade away and the ward disappeared. "Come on lets go. His room is somewhere on the second floor." They tip toed through the house until they managed to find a staircase. Marching up the stairs they found four doors. "You take two and I'll take two" Harry said.

He walked over to the first door on the left and opened it up. The room as pretty dark so Harry had to change into his panther form to see anything. But when he could see damn was he happy. Tara Smith was laying on her bed in only her knickers and bra. He just stood there staring.

"Harry?" Ron's whisper broke through his stupor.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he turned back to a human.

"I found it. But we gotta hurry up alright. I peeked into one of the rooms. It turns out it was his parents room. Well when I closed the door I heard an alarm clock going off" Ron said.

"Relax, we'll go into Zack's room, cast a sleeping charm on him and search through his room. Hopefully his parent s won't come in and or anything" Harry told him.

Ron lead him to the boys room. They opened the door and looked inside. It was basically pitch black in the room. So Harry edged his way to the window and opened the curtains. A msall amount of light filtered into the room.

"Sono" Ron muttered, his wand pointing at the sleeping teenager. "That should give us about tw hours" Ron told Harry. Harry nodded his head in return. "Lumos" the tip of Ron's wand lit. Harry did the same and his light lit the room too.

"Alright, let's start searching. You know what we are looking for" Harry told Ron. They both started rummaging through things.

Harry was looking through the dresser for anything in there. He opened up the top drawer and started to rummage through the clothes. Finding nothing he closed that drawer and opened the next one. He continued to go through them and find nothing until he opened the bottom drawer.

"Ron can you check this drawer?" Harry asked him.

"Sure" Ron said coming over while Harry went to the closet. "Oh Harry! You didn't tell me it was the underwear drawer!" Ron yelled-quietly.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Harry asked innocently.

"Damn idiotic gits" Ron grumbled.

'_Knock! Knock!' _Harry and Ron both looked at the door.

"Zack?" a man's voice asked. "You awake?" the doorknob started to turn. Harry grabbed Ron and they both dived into the closet and closed the door. The door opened and a man peeked into the room. "Guess not" the man muttered before leaving and closing the door.

"That was close" Ron said as he got up from the floor.

"Ron what is that on your forehead?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and saw that indeed a piece of parchment was stuck to his forehead. He snatched the parchment of his head and looked at it.

'Bloody hell Harry, talk about luck! Listen to this '_You still have to finish your initiation although master was greatly pleased at your performance a week ago. Meet me tomorrow at Diagon Alley at noon and we'll discuss what you have to do'_ This was dated yesterday Harry which means he is meeting him today. Harry how are we going to get into Diagon Alley? It's in control of the Death Eaters?" Ron asked him.

"Ron I know this may sound crazy but do you want to join the Death Eaters?" Harry asked him.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Ron asked outraged.

"Listen it won't be for long, just for the summer. We'll tell them we are foreign exchange students who will be starting at Hogwarts in Autumn. During the initiation thing or whatever we'll take out the guys that are with us and tell the others that me and my stooges raided the place or we'll moderate the memories of the guys that come with us. And if we get far enough in and they offer the mark we'll tell them that Dumbledore will be meeting us at the welcoming feast, no doubt to see if we are Death Eaters. Besides if we fail in any of it we could always just use our portkeys to get the hell out of their." Harry explained.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Ron asked.

"Well I had an idea but most of it just came to me now." Harry said.

"So four this month we'll pretend to be Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"Yup" Harry answered.

"Might as well. Besides we haven't gone on to many of our hare-brained adventures lately" Ron said grinning.

"Tis the spirit!" Harry said. "Let's leave here. We are going to have to go to our headquarters to plan this all out" They both activated the ever useful Potter Manor portkey.

When Hermione walked into the Order of Lightning Headquarters she saw Harry and Ron, in their muggle disguises, working furiously.

"Harry I found a pureblood family in Australia named Emerson. They have five sons, one is 16 and another is17. Their whole family has brown hair and blue eyes" Ron said to Harry. "Wait Harry are we going to have to know the kinds of curses they use?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, remember we went over them at those two order meetings. Sure we never actually cast them but we should be okay"

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Can't tell you" Ron said.

"Top secret Order business" Harry told her.

"You two do know I'm in the Order to right?" Hermione asked them raising an eyebrow.

"Crap, I forgot about that" Harry said scratching his chin. "Fine me and Ron are going to pose as Death Eaters wannabee for the rest of the summer."

Hermione just looked at them and marched right out of the room. "Do you think that went well?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"Nope" Ron replied.

"Alright I'll ask one of the twins to give me a haircut, they've been begging me since 4th year. Hopefully this time my hair will stay short." Harry said as he walked out of the room. He managed to find Parvarti who squealed when Harry explained the situation to her. So 10 minutes later Harry had short hair and spikes courtesy of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion.

"You ready Ron?" Harry asked him. It definitely wasn't Harry standing there. Standing there with short, spiked brown hair, pale blue eyes and no scar was Aric Emerson. And instead of Ron Weasley a shaggy mane of brown hair, pale blue eyes and no freckles stood Godfrey Emerson.

"Why do I get stupid name Godfrey?" Ron/Godfrey whined.

"Because he is the older brother and you look older then I do" Harry/Aric told him. Harry pulle out the wand he had in his robe pocket. It wasn't either of his wands because both were recognizable by Voldemort and his top Death Eaters. It was the wand of one of the Death Eaters in the dungeons.

"Come on, let's go" They left the room and navigated their way through the hallways to the front door.

"Harry" Dumbledore said coming up behind them. "You two can't do this."

"We are adults now, we can make our own decisions" Harry replied, not turning around.

"Harry you must see I have good intentions for my decisions" Dumbledore said.

"Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness" Harry told him walking o9ut the door, Ron right besides him. They walked out of the house and pass the front gates. From there they apparated to a side alley on Charing Cross Road and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they opened the door they were met with at least 10 wands in their faces

"State your business" one of the owners of the wands said.

"I heard this was the place to go if you wanted to serve the Dark Lord" Harry said in an icy voice.

"And who told you that?" a voice asked.

"Besides the fact that it was all over the news how Death Eaters now controlled the alley" Ron snapped at the man.

"How do we know you ain't just pulling our legs? What if you one of Potters bunch or what if you a mudblood?" a voice rasped.

Harry drew his wand quickly. "Are you questioning my lineage?" Harry asked furiously. "I'll have you know I am an Emerson!"

The men all lowered their wands quickly. The Emersons were like the Malfoys of Australia. "Sorry" they all muttered.

"Follow me" a shady looking man said. He lead them out the back and to the brick wall. The man tapped the right brick and soon they were in Diagon Alley, or what was left of it. A lot of the stores were just rubble. The few stores left standing had scorch marks everywhere.

They were lead to white building of Gringotts. Chunks of white marble were missing from the outside walls. Inside wasn't much better at all. Scorch marks were decorating the ceiling, walls and floor. Chucks of marble were scattered across the floor. Three Death Eaters were throwing spells at the door that led to the vaults.

"We've been spending over half a year trying to break down that door and none are working!" Voldemort hissed angrily from his throne.

"Master?" the one that lead them asked.

"What is it?" the white skinned man asked turning his gaze to them.

"T-these t-two asked to become D-d-death Eaters my lord." he stuttered out, squirming under the intense gaze of the red eyes.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked them.

"I am Aric Emerson your lord and this is my brother Godfrey" Harry told him bowing. "We are exchange students and will be starting in Hogwarts this fall"

"More spies at Hogwarts then huh? Have you been sorted yet?" he pondered.

"Yes sir. Dumbledore wanted us sorted as soon as possible. My brother here is a Ravenclaw and I'm ashamed to admit this but I am a Gryffindor"

"A Gryffindor? Good, we have yet to infiltrate that house yet! Plus Potter is a Gryffindor, perfect opportunity to spy on him, yes perfect." Voldemort cackled evilly "You begin your initiation now! Bellatrix and Mulciber get in here!" The two Death Eaters came in obediently. "Put them through their first part of their initiation. Aric and Godfrey Emerson meet my most faithful follower Bellatrix Lestrange and another faithful follower Walden Mulciber"

The two Death Eaters sneered at them and Harry and Ron sneered right back. "Good, glad you are getting along. The first initiation is a duel with my highest Death Eaters. Depending how good you do and what curses you use will decided your fate"

"Are you sure these two are good enough?" Harry asked looking at Mulciber and lestrange like they were filth.

"Why you little..." Bellatrix started.

"Down Bellatrix, wait until the duel starts." Bellatrix smirked at him and Harry just raised an eye brow in return.

"Watch out for Mulciber" Harry muttered to Ron "He is an Imperio expert and you can't fully throw it off yet"

"Ready? Begin!" the Dark Lord shouted.

Harry didn't waist anytime and started to fire off mild pain curses at Bellatrix. The black beauty was forced to go into a defensive position as she avoided all the spells. Bellatrix dodgeda nasty looking jet of purple light.

"Crucio!" she yelled pointing her wand at the younger Emerson. Harry tried to jump out of the way put the spell caught him in his foot. The spell wasn't as effective as it would be if it hit him head on but it still hurt like a mother.

Struggling to hld on to his wand Harry gasped out "Douleur Pied" Bellatrix fell to the floor clutching her foot in pain. Harry sat up gasping in pain. "I can't believe that fucking bitch just did that" he muttered to himself. He looked over at Bellatrix who was on her feet and pointing a wand at him. "Cru...." she was cut off when Harry cast a pounding spell at her and it hit her right in the stomach. It was a spell used by bakers and butchers to tenderize meat or pound the dough but Harry found it could be quiet effective.

Harry was able to get on his feet while Bellatrix's stomach was continuously pounded by an invisible force. She kept gasping for breath as she struggled to get away from the force.

"End the duel Emersons" Voldemort hissed. Harry looked and saw that Ron was standing over Mulciber, who had big painful boils sprouting from every inch of skin Harry could see.

"Stupefy" they said in unison.

"Congratulations you two won against two members of my inner circle. Your choice of spells I noticed were mostly beginner Dark Art spells. Although I must say you have some creativity young Emerson. Never thought to use that spell in a duel" Harry cringed at the thought of giving Voldemort ideas. "Come here in three days at 10 o'clock at night for the final part of your initiation"

Harry and Ron bowed to Voldemort before leaving Gringotts. "So all we have to do is this final initiation and then we are in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah but I don't think it will be as easy as we think. I have dreams of some initiations you know. They go to muggle houses and the wannabees have to think of creative and painful ways to torture the family" Harry shuddered.

"Come on, lets get the hell out of here" they both disappeared with a pop.

"Harry, Ron Dumbledore would like to see you two. He asked me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office" Ginny said as she poked her head into the study of Potter Manor.

Harry and Ron got up and walked out of the house and to the end of the anti-apparition wards. They both apparated to Hogsmeade, where they then preceded to walk up to the castle of Hogwarts. "We aren't even in school and we're getting sent to the Headmasters office!" Ron grumbled as they walked to he stone gargoyle.

"Uh....Lemon Drops" Harry said. The stone gargoyle just stared at them.

"Ice Mice" Ron guessed.

"Sugar Quills?" Harry questioned.

"Cockroach Clusters"

"Ton-Tongue Toffees"

"Licorice Wands"

"Fizzing Whizbees"

"Canary Creams"

"Jelly Slugs"

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum"

"Chocoballs"

"Fudge Flies"

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"

"Pepper imps"

"Peppermint Toads"

"Acid Pops"

"Toothflossing Stringmints"

"Cauldron Cakes"

"Pumpkin Pastries"

"Skiving Snackbox" Harry said growing frustrated "Open up you blighter!" Harry yelled at it. Amazingly the stone gargoyle jumped out of the way and the revolving stone staircase started to make its way up.

"Bloody hell Harry. Why couldn't you lose your patience earlier?" Ron asked him.

"I hate animated stone thingys" Harry muttered as he walked up the staircase. Ron knocked on the door and no one answered. Harry pushed the door opened and saw that no one was inside the office. The trinkets and gadgets still littered the area and most of the portraits seemed to be dozing off.

There was one portrait behind the chair Dumbledore usually sits in wide awake though. It was the headmaster before Dumbledore, Armando Dippet. "Who are you?" the portrait asked.

"Harry and Ron, Dumbledore wanted to speak to us"

"Oh yes he told me you two would look different. Hello Kincaid, Ritter"

"Why do you call us those names?" Harry asked.

"You see the name Harry does not fit you at all, it means home-ruler in Old English. Harold was a good choice, it means army ruler in Scandinavian but it didn't fit you well enough for me. I was going to call you Adalard which means noble and courageous in Old German but that didn't fit you very well. I thought the name Cedric which means war leader in Old English suited you but since I heard of what happened in your fourth year I figured that wouldn't do. Curran which means hero in Irish Gaelic would suit you well but I fear you hates being referred to as a hero so that one was out of the question.

"Duke which means leader in Latin was close and so was Meredith which is Welsh for great ruler but Meredith sounds more like a girls name. Dustin which is Old German for brave warrior. So after much thought I settled on the name Kincaid which means Battle leader in Celtic. As for Ritter here"The portrait turned to Ron. "I figured Ron which means counsel power in Old English wasn't good enough for him. His name was easier to find though because I knew Ritter which is knight in German as perfect for him" the portrait finished explaining.

"How do you know all about the names and everything?" Ron asked Dippet

"I have had seven children in my lifetime. My wife and I couldn't think of a good name by ourselves so we brought a muggle book they have witch a bunch of names in it. Well after reading it seven times I memorized a lot of names" Dippet stated.

"......." Harry and Ron just stared at him.

"What?" the portrait snapped defensively.

"Nothing!" Harry said holding his hands in front of him.

"Harry, Ron or should I say Kincaid, Ritter" Dumbledore chuckled as he walked into his office. "Yes we have several things to discuss but first I was wondering if you two could tell me what you found out today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Zacharias Smith is definitely trying to be a Death Eaters, his final initiation was today so he is probably one already." Ron told him.

"And he has spies in the three other houses but he has yet to get one in Gryffindor. He thinks me or rather Aric Emerson will be a perfect opportunity to get on in Gryffindor"

"So that means there is at least one Ravenclaw Death Eater and possible another Hufflepuff besides.... Agent Smith, isn't that right Mr. Anderson?(sorry couldn't resist myself) ....Mr. Smith." Dumbledore said. "Anyway, do you think there will be anyway to keep this facade going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wha? This morning you were all against it and now you aren't?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes but you see we only have four spies in the Death Eaters. And they are all low class Death Eaters. He knows Professor Snape turned against him last timer so he doesn't really tell him much. He only keeps Professor Snape around because he is one of the best potion makers in the world. With the skill you two have you could move up quickly in the ranks"

"Only problem though one I don't want the Dark Mark and two I don't like to torture and kill people!" Harry said.

"He doesn't give the Dark Mark to students because he knows I check them and you could always weasel, no offense Ritter, your way out of it or get out of there and never return" Dumbledore said.

"What about classes then? His spies in Hogwarts will find it suspicious that no knew students were mentioned or are here"

"That is where my two friends come in. Tonks and my American friend Brad Merane. They are both Metamorphmagus so they can become the Emersons during school and for the meetings you two can go as them" Dumbledore said.

"Isn't Tonks are dueling teacher though and I thought female metamorphmagus can't turn into men and the other way around?" Ron asked.

"She quit last year. Since we have to Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers I figured Sirius can become are Dueling teacher. And Tonks can not have certain parts of the male anatomy. But she can have your hair, your eyes and your general body structure. " Dumbledore let them know.

"Fine but what about my hair? Harry Potter's hair is long and messier. Aric Emerson's is short and spikey" Harry questioned the old man.

"You are an animagus aren't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his head. "Well then you should be bale to change the length of your hair at will."

"What about fights between Death Eaters and my Order? My Order won't be able to hold against Voldemort and all his Death Eater with out me and Ron!"

"You are wearing mask aren't you? Just sneak off and join your side and when the fight is over go with the Death Eaters" Dumbledore stated.

"Fine I'll do it" Harry replied.

"I'll do it too" Ron said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow I think this is the fastest I ever updated! Go me!!!

Oh and review!!!!!!!


	5. Driving Lessons and Attack By Voldie

awesome twin- Have I really been calling a squib, a squid? Damn Spongebob Squarepants, I knew I've been watching to much of it! Thanks for telling me.

SexyChaser33- I have no clue if you are reading this story but I must thank you for your review. For the story by EarthAirFireWater I already know of it. The one by C. Night I read the first chapter a while back but couldn't find it again so thanks for that. And thank you for the story from Nick, though it was kind of depressing. I'll make sure to check out your story.

People, expect this war to get worse. I'm going to make it intense and extreme! I'm going to let you know that the muggle population in the muggle UK is going to drop severely.

Chapter 5 Driving Lessons and Attack by Voldie

"Alright Harry you know all about the windshield wipers, shifting into gear and all that other stuff. So are you ready Harry?" Remus asked him.

"I hope so" Harry replied. He was sitting in the middle of the backseat in Sirius's old Cadillac. Somehow he managed to get all three seatbelts buckled on him. Remus was in the front with his seatbelt securely buckled and a pillow in front of him.

"I think you guys are going a little overboard" Sirius muttered as he shifted the gear lever into drive. He put some pressure onto the gas and soon they were zooming down the street. He was going slow and being careful to the relief of Harry and Remus. In fact Harry almost unbuckled the extra two seatbelts but by then they hit the highway and Sirius driving on the highway was never a good thing.

He put more pedal to the metal and they began to speed up. Harry saw they were going 85 MPH(136.79KPH......do they use kilometers in Britain?) and Sirius wasn't slowing down.

"Sirius watch out for the car!" Remus shouted. The Cadillac swerved into the lane next to it as Sirius continued to speed down the highway.

"I find it ironic that a muggle invention will succeed where the most feared Dark Lord ever has failed countless of times!" Harry said to Remus. Remus was about to respond but red lights were flashing behind them and a weird sound filled the air.

"Sirius, the muggle police are behind us! You have to pull over to the side of the road Sirius!" Remus pleaded.

"Pish, posh I'm not doing anything wrong" Sirius stated.

"The sign that says 60MPH Speed Limit isn't for show Sirius!" Harry shouted at him. Sirius just sped up and got off at one of the off-ramps. Two more police cars were added on to the chase. Harry could tell that the car had magic in it because it was going faster then the speed on the speedometer and if it didn't it would of fell apart a while ago.

"Sirius three muggle police are chasing us. Pull over!" Harry yelled at him. But Sirius kept insisting he was doing nothing wrong, he was to ignorant of muggle laws. After about 10 mintues of telling Sirius to pull over Harry noticed they were driving on a winding wooded road.

"This is the police! Pull over!" a voice shouted.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not pulling over" Sirius said turning around to face him.

"Moose!" Remus shouted.

"What?" Sirius asked turning back around.

"MOOSE!" Remus yelled pointing to the big animal that was in the middle of the road. Sirius turned sharply to the left to avoid the moose. They went flying off the road and into the woods. Luckily the first couple of trees they hit were just saplings. It gave Sirius enough time to step on the breaks and it also helped sow the car down some before they hit a really big tree. Harry jerked forward as much as the seatbelts would allow him to.

Shaking his head Harry looked and saw that Remus was generally alright. Sirius bashed his head on the steering wheel and was unconscious, his arms laying on top of the dashboard.. There was the sound of running footsteps as a bunch of policemen surrounded the car.

"Put your hands where we can see them" Harry went to go unbuckle his seatbelt. "Keep your hands where I can see them" the guy yelled again. Harry put his hands behind his head.

"Now step out of the vehicle" When neither of the three responded the guy shouted again 'Step out of the vehicle!"

"How the hell do you expect us to do that when we are buckled in and we can't unbuckle ourselves cause we gotta keep our hands where you can see them?" Harry snapped at the man.

One of the policemen cautiously opened one of the back doors and saw that Harry was right. Tentatively the police officer unbuckled all three seatbelts. "Now get out of the car" Harry moved his way to the edge of the seat, put his feet firmly on the ground and stood up.

Another policeman did the same for Remus and soon both were pinned against the car, handcuffs on their wrist.

"Oi, look it's Sirius Black!" someone shouted.

"You mean the most wanted guy who was innocent?" one asked.

"Yea." the first voice replied. They lifted Sirius out of th car and soon all were in the back seat of a police car on their way to a police station.

"Sirius is so going to pay" Remus muttered under his breath. The door opened and they were al ushered out of the car and into the police station.

"You get one phone call" a policeman said gruffly.

"A phone call each or just one phone call?" Harry asked. The guy just looked at him before walking away.

"I don't know any muggles!" Harry whined. "And I forgot Hermione's number!"

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Remus asked.

"They moved to Canada" Harry replied "Besides they would probably be happy I was in prison"

"Michelle has a cell phone!" Remus exclaimed.

"I remember she was explaining it to me a couple of days ago!" Remus said excitedly. "Only problem is I don't remember the number"

"You remember anything about it?" Harry asked.

"Um I remember the first three are Hermione's birthday and the last four our the year Dumbledore was born" Remus said thinking hard.

"Ok Hermione was born September 19 so that would be 919 and Dumbledore wads born in1860 so the number is 919-1860!" Harry stated "Officer we're ready to make are call!" Harry said.

Harry was lead out of the cell and to the phone. "You got one minute" the officer muttered.

Harry punched in the numbers and put the receiver to his ear. It was ringing and it rung for a while. "Come on and pick up" Harry muttered.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked.

"Aunt Michelle it's Harry"

"Harry! Why are you calling?" she questioned

"Um I can't talk but we are being held in Scotland Yard. Don't ask. Could you bring a bunch of money and bail us out?" Harry pleaded.

"Fine but I expect an explanation you know" she told him.

"Yes ma'am" Harry replied. Harry hung up the phone and was escorted back to the cell. Sirius was still unconscious and was drooling on the bench. They waited for a hour before Michelle finally came.

"There better be a good explanation for this" she growled at them as she came striding over to the cell.

One of the police officers walks over and opens up the cell door. "Hey Remus give me a hand?" Harry ask. Remus walks over to where Harry is and looks down at the still unconscious Sirius. "You get the feet, I'll get the hands"

Harry grabbed Sirius's hands as Remus grabbed his feet and together they lifted the man up. "What happened?" Michelle asked Remus.

"Sirius wanted to show Harry how you drive or something but he was going way past the speed limit. So the cops started chasing us but Sirius wouldn't slow down. Well we got off the highway and were driving down a road when Sirius turned around to talk to Harry. A moose was in the road and he turned into the woods in order to avoid it. You know the rest" Remus finished telling as they basically threw Sirius into the back seat.

"Alright Harry you know what to do right?" Remus asked him from the passenger seat. "Now remember yesterday was a lesson on what not to do when driving" He pointedly glanced at the back sat where Sirius sat, grumbling.

"Seriously Sirius, have you ever driven a car besides yesterday?" Harry asked him.

"Yes" Sirius grumbled, though he looked nervous.

"Tell me the truth Sirius" Harry said.

"I believe it was one James Potter who said to one Minerva McGonagall 'They say the truth will set you free. But then why is it every time I tell the truth I get a detention?'" Sirius stated.

"Yeah I remember him saying that Sirius but what does it have to do with you? Harry isn't going to give you a detention or anything" Remus said.

"Alright...I bought the car and had a license forged and everything but I was thrown into Azkaban before I had a chance" Sirius told them.

The drive went well considering Remus actually knew how to drive. Harry learned a lot from Remus and Sirius. He knew that what ever Sirius did while driving was what not to do and what ever Remus did was what your suppose to do.

The next day they let Harry drive. "Ok Harry now turn on your left blink. No that's your right blinker. Great! Now the windshield wipers going! That is the right blinker one again Harry! Ok good now turn the windshield wipers off. No they're going faster then before. Harry we don't need any off the windshield washing fluid, we cleaned it this morning." Remus sighed.

"Now put the car into drive. AAAHHHH!! I said drive not reverse! Look what you did to those poor hedges. Don't look at me like that. You are as bad as Sirius!" Remus said frustrated. After the rocky started everything else went smoothly.

"Harry! Ron! I found a spell that could help you two with this Death Eaters business." Hermione said as she plopped a big book in front of them. "It a spell that creates a duplicate of you. You tell it what to do and everything." Hermione explained.

"How long does it last?" Harry asked her.

"Two hours" Hermione told him.

"Explain it better" Ron said.

"Well the duplicate acts like you" Hermione began "and it knows everything you know. You can tell it what to do for the two hours and it will do it. You can even tell it what spells to use during a duel, well as long as you know the spell yourself. Also when the spell runs out all the things that the duplicate went through appear in your mind. And if the thing is killed then you lose some of your magical power because that is how the duplicate is made. You put some of your power into""

"Incantation?" Harry questioned.

"Lag enda et meg selv" Hermione told him. Harry looked at Ron and they both nodded.

"Aric, Godfrey how good of you two to come" Voldemort said. "Now you're final part of the initiation is simple. You're going on a raid with my Death Eaters. We got a tip about a member of Dumbledore's order." Voldemort looked at them closely. "It would not do you well to fail me" he hissed. A Death Eater walked in and handed them the standard robe and white mask.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Harry asked sneering at the white mask in disgust. "Can't I at least change it to look like something else?"

"Why you little... Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to the floor, biting his lip. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut young Emerson" Voldemort said.

Harry got up, his hand clenched around his wand that sat in a pocket of the Death Eater robe. "You are to go to 39 Oak Street in Bristol" Voldemort told him. They both nodded before disappearing with two 'pops'

"Ah! The new recruits" a voice sneered. "An Emerson huh? I hope you live up to your families reputation" They turned around and saw five Death Eaters staring at them.

"And I believe you're a.... sorry the name escapes me. You know it is so hard to remember all the purebloods name so I only remember the important ones" Ron sneered at him.

"You would do well to remember me Emersons! I am a Malfoy and Malfoys demand respect!" Lucius snapped.

"Yes, yes I sure, now can we hurry up with this. Don't want to keep our lord waiting" Harry said. They al turned to the shabby looking house. The paint was peeling and one of the windows was cracked. One of the Death Eaters opened the door only to be hit by a bright purple light. Harry got into a dueling position, as did Ron. A couple of seconds went by, all the Death Eaters on their toes. Suddenly the two windows, that sat a coupe of feet away from the door, chattered as two figures jumped through them.

All the Death Eaters turned to either of the two figures and did not see the third coming from out of the house. The two who jumped through the window stood up.

"If it isn't Harry Potter and his ever faithful sidekick Ron Weasley" Lucius sneered at them.

"Hey what about me?" they all turned to the third voice and saw Mundungus Fletcher standing their. The Death Eaters just sat there looking at them all. Both Harry's got impatient and started throwing curses and spells like crazy. The Death Eaters were surprised by the attack and half of them went down. Ron was able to dodge out of the way. Ron and Harry quickly found themselves and started firing off curses. Mundungus was fighting the other Death Eater who didn't get taken out by Harry.

The dueling didn't last long, even though they all were basically even matched. Harry noticed that they had about 45 minutes left with the spell and figured it be best to leave. He called a retreat and the three light wizards disappeared with three 'pops'

Harry and Ron, the Death Eater ones, sighed as they revived their comrades. Telling them what happened, they all apparated back to Voldemort.

"How did they do?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"Ah..w-well you see my l-l-lord" Lucius stuttered. "Potter and his friend were their and ah they um took me and um three of the others out" Lucius squirmed. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't lie, it was like someone had a spell on him or something.

The Dark Lord looked at the other Death Eaters that went on the mission. The one who was fighting Dung stepped forward and told the Dark Lord, everything that happened.

Voldemort was seething that Potter managed to be one step ahead of him. "Emersons you have passed your initiation. Take these necklaces. When I call you, you will feel it burn. Just grab onto it and apparate. Now leave, I have some Death Eaters to punish!" They bowed before leaving the room.

When they arrived at Potter Manor they only got as far as the door before they disappeared. Two sets of clothes and two necklaces fell to the floor. The real Harry and Ron came into the room and picked up the items on the floor. (It was a real shock to Harry and Ron when the duplicates appeared. "Oi Hermione you didn't tell us they appear naked!" Ron shouted, trying to cover the other him up. Hermione was staring wide eyed at the two duplicates. "Yeah Hermione, I didn't really need the view of Ronald here naked. And will you stop staring at...well me, except not me....well you know what I mean! Stop staring!" Harry said.)

"That went well" Ron said as they walked in the study.

The summer ended rather quickly. Aric and Godfrey Emerson had to go on one attack for the rest of the vacation. But luckily Harry Potter and his Order were their to stop anyone from being killed. Harry got his license, barely passing the test. The Hogwarts notes came Hermione made Head Girl and Harry made Head Boy.

Harry sighed as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He scrutinized his appearance for a while. After over a year of working out he now had a lightly defined six pack. His arms were bulkier then a year ago, but they weren't big like those professional weight lifters. They were more like that which belonged to a boxer.

All the running he has been doing in his life, like running from Dudley, Death Eaters and just for the hell of it had really done good for his legs. They looked like ones that would belong to a track runner. His shoulders were broad. Sometimes he wondered if he could do that thing where guys pecks start bouncing up and down or something. He grinned at himself for the thought.

He looked at the tattoo on his right biceps. The phoenix was beautiful and the griffin looked powerful. Harry liked to think the tattoo told the future. The griffin, his order and the phoenix, Dumbledore's order, would crush the two snakes, Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Come on Harry! Hurry up, we wanna leave!" Blaise shouted up the stairs. Harry quickly finished getting dress before picking up his trunk and walking out of his room. He walked down the hallway, various other Hogwarts student running about, to the staircase. When he reached the bottom of it he placed his trunk down and sat on it.

Mrs. Weasley came in holding James. Harry stood up and took his son from her.

"Hey there little guy. You better be good for Mrs. Weasley while I'm gone" James looked at him, and gave him an innocent look. "You can't fool me with that look! Sirius uses it every time he pulled a prank. Just don't set the house on fire and where good."

"Is everyone here?" Mr. Weasley asked. Over 30 Hogwarts students were staying at Potter Manor, so about 75 people were gathered there. "Alright well....Dumbledore managed to make us ten portkeys. Just pick one and hold on I guess"

All the underage students and a lot of the adults grabbed onto a portkey and soon they were all one. Harry was able to get Blaise to hold onto his trunk so he could apparate. He kissed his son on the head, handed him to Mrs. Weasley and with a small 'pop' he was at Platform 9 3/4. Aurors were every where and people kept looking around nervously.

"Harry watch out for that one" Ron said pointing to a 6th year Hufflepuff who was talking to Hermione."He has a shifty look to him"

"Ron your just being an over protective idiot. Just because he is talking to Hermione doesn't mean he is evil" Harry stated.

"But look at his eyes!" Ron cried. "They are shifty...see look there goes the shiftiness again!"

"Whatever Ron" Harry muttered as he lifted up his trunk and walked onto the train. He found his usual apartment at the back. Neville was already sitting in there, his owl sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Harry" Neville said as Harry entered.

"Hey Neville." Harry said as he sat down. Luna came in with her usual dreamy expression on her face.

"Hello Neville, Kincaid" she said sitting down.

"Don't tell me you talked to Armando Dippet" Harry groaned. Luna just nodded dreamily.

"Harry! We have to go to the Prefect and Head Compartment" Hermione said sticking her head in.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Just make sure when I come back I see no snogging alright?" Harry asked them.

Neville was beet red but Luna just looked at him and said "We'll try." When Harry left Neville was stuttering as Luna advanced on him.

"Come on it is at the front of the train" Hermione told him. Harry followed her, greeting people along the way. They got to a compartment that had the word 'Prefects' written on the glass. It was at the beginning of the first car at the end of the hallway. Hermione opened the door and dragged Harry inside.

The compartment was big, really big. It had twelve love seats, three red, three green, three blue and three yellow. There was three purple armchairs at the front of the group, with a coffee table in front of the purple armchairs. A table had piles of snacks on it and their were a bunch of bottles of butterbeer on the table also. Several small round tables were at one side of the compartment, with four chairs around each. There were no windows in the hole compartment, probably as to not distract the prefects.

"What is Potter doing here?" Malfoy whined.

"Because I'm the Head Boy this year Malfoy" Harry explained.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked.

"Let me guess Granger they made you Head Girl" Pansy sneered.

"Actually I'm head Girl" a girl said.

"WHAT!?" Hermione shrieked. "You can't be Head girl I am!"

"Ms. Granger" a voice reprimanded. Professor McGonagall walked into the room. Her dark, greying in her ususal tight bun. "You both have been made Head Girl. Ms. Peterson here is Head Girl along with Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter here is the only Head Boy."

"But...both of us?" Hermione asked, she looked upset.

"Ms. Peterson is 2nd in the year Ms. Granger with a 97%(I'm only going to 100% no 115% or whatever) right behind you, with your 98%. She may not be a prefect but she is a Ravenclaw Chaser and a member of many other school clubs. She is a well rounded student and Headmaster Dumbledore thought she would make an excellent Head Girl"

"B-but I'm suppose to be H-head Girl" she stuttered.

"You are, along with Ms. Peterson" Professor McGonagall said, clearly getting annoyed. "Now you must come up with a patrolling schedule. Go over the rules and if you want, think of any activities we could have this year." And with that the Transfiguration teacher left.

"Well I guess we'll keep the same schedule" Hermione said. "We'll jsut have to make room for the extra Head" She gave Carli Peterson a withering stare.

"Alright. Any ideas for any activities?" Carli asked, ignoring Hermione.

"Costume Contest!" Harry said.

"Yes that be perfect. We could have like a costume party and then at the end a contest with judges and the winners get prizes!" Hermione rambled.

"Ok Hermione" Harry said slowly. "Any other ideas?"

"A Christmas ball!" some one shouted.

"Valentine's Day Dance!" a girl shouted.

"A slumber Party!" Everyone turned to look at the 5th year Hufflpuff. "What?" she asked embarrassed

"A slumber party?" Malfoy drawled.

"I think it is a great idea!" Harry said coming to her defense. "Everyone will sleep in the Great Hall for a night"

"What about a Welcome Back dance?" Carli asked.

"We'll take all these suggestions to Dumbledore" Hermione said as she jotted them all down on some parchment.

"Now that, that is over you older prefects can leave. Newer ones stay behind." Hermione stated. All the old prefects got up and left the room.

"Try to enforce the rules, try not to break the rules...ok we're done" Harry said.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione said angrily. "We are not done yet. You have to be a role model. Those were not words of encouragement"

"Hey you can't lecture me! You broke almost as many rules as I did" Harry told her.

"I did not! You two always dragged me into things!" Hermione screeched.

"Hey you're the one that came up with the idea of the Polyjuice Potion. You're also the one that broke into Snape's private supply in order to get them! And most of the time you come with us at night with little to no begging!" Harry exclaimed.

"Listen just follow the rules and stop others from breaking them" Carli said as Harry and Hermione continued to bicker. "You can go now" All the prefects got up and leaved.

"Listen Hermione me and Ron just persuade you that.....Hey where did the prefects go?" Harry asked.

"I dismissed them. The meeting is over" Carli said. Harry raced out of the compartment at the end of her sentence. He ran down the train to the last compartment in the last car. Ron, Neville, Luna and Tonks and Brad or Aric and Godfrey were all sitting in there.

"Hey mate. Where's Hermione? She isn't talking to that shifty guy is she?" Ron questioned.

"No I just ran out of their when the meeting ended." Harry told him.

"Now you know how I felt" Ron said.

"There you are Harry! You shouldn't of ran out of there like that. You made a bad impression on Carli" Hermione said.

"Eh" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by the train coming to a stop.

"Not again! Doesn't he have any creativity!" Harry yelled. "Listen guys round everyone up into the prefects compartment. Get some D.A. members to guard the hallway leading to it. And tonks and Brad you guys can't fight or else they'll get suspicious" Everyone nodded theirs heads before running out of the compartment. Harry could here shouts outside of the compartment.

"I hate my life" the black haired teen muttered. "Reducto!" the spell hit the ceiling and blew a hole right through it. "Disillusion" The cold feeling trickled down his back. He levitated himself out of the hole and placed himself on the roof. Looking around he saw that the Death Eaters were on both sides, about 100 meters away, launching spells at the train. Some spells went through holes where the windows use to be and others just bounced off the side of the train.

Harry made a X with his wand and propelled it forward, at the Death Eaters. He had taken to calling that spell the X Factor. The X hit a bunch of Death Eaters before colliding with the ground. Spells were thrown in his general area but he dodged them easily. He turned around and launched an X Factor at that side of Death Eaters. He threw himself to the ground as spells flew over his head. The Death Eaters were getting mighty closer. Harry sent a barrage of spells to both sides hoping to slow them down. It didn't work however and soon they were only a cuople of meters away.

Harry jumped through the hole in the ceiling and walked out of the compartment. He checked in every compartment in the car as fast as he could. When he closed the door leading from the back car to the one in front of it he muttered "Colloportus" hoping it would hold off Death Eaters from behind. He did the same for the next three cars and found them all empty.

When he got to the fourth car he heard some grunting coming from one of the compartments. He looked inside and saw a Death Eater trying to pull another Death Eater into the compartment via window. Harry slid the door open and stunned both of the Death Eaters. However he had to throw himself to the side as jets of light flew through the window from the Death Eaters outside. One caught him in his foot and he became visible again. He quickly searched the rest of the compartment of the cars. More Death Eater's were climbing in from the windows. He ran to the next car, spells flying behind his back as he ran from car to car.

He sealed the doors quickly. When he turned around the young mage was hit in his left forearm by a Cutting Charm. Blood leaked from the wound as Harry threw up a shield to block him from the other curses flying at him. Cursing he went into the offensive and sent powerful spell, after powerful spell at the six Death Eaters at the other end of the hallway. A small battled ensued between Harry and the Death Eaters. Since there was barley any room to move Harry had to rely on magic to defend himself. He took all six out quickly, only having to return his knee to face the right way.

In one of the compartments a little girl sat curled up, crying. "Hey" Harry said gently. The girl looked up, her eyes wide. "We need to get you to the prefect compartment. Everyone is there...it will be safe for you" The little girl nodded her head at him. "Um...this may sound weird but I need to Transfigure you into a mouse. This way it will be easier to make out way through the train" The girl just nodded her head and Harry did the necessary transfiguration. He put the small white mouse in his pocket.

Makin his way to the next car, he slid the door open a little bit and looked inside. Screaming was coming from two fo the compartments. Several Death Eaters were standing outside the compartments looking in. Harry sent aan X Factor at the ones in the hallway, taking them all by surprise. He sealed the door behind him before rushing into the first compartment. A Death Eater was holding a 3rd year under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry grabbed him on the shoulder, swung him around and gave him an uppercut right in the chin. The Death Eater was knocked off his feet and into the wall, where he slumped unconscious.

The 3rd year was twitching a lot so Harry just changed him into a mouse and put him in his pocket. "Hope you don't mind" he muttered. He went to the door and peeked out but had to duck back in has spells flew by. The other Death Eater was at the door of the comaprtment next to his wand out and aimed at the entrance to this door. Harry aimed his wand at the wall "Reducto" he said. The spell hit the wall and the wall blew apart, sending splinters everywhere. Harry jumped through the hole and aimed a bunch of hexes on where he assumed the Death Eater still was. He hit the target, who he saw had several large splinters sticking out of him.

Hannah Abbot was laying on the floor, gasping for breath and a 5th year Hufflepuff lay next to her dead. Harry bowed his head in respect and cast a Notice-Me-Not Spell on him. He walked over to Hannah who was still breathing heavily. "Hannah" he whispered. "We have to get to the front of the train, to the prefects comaprtment. You need to get up" Hannah nodded and shakily got to her feet. "We gotta try to rescue all the students that didn't go to the prefects comaprtment." Harry whispered. "We only have one more car to go"

"Let's go" Hannah said quietly. Harry nodded and slid open the door. He peaked out into the hallway and sw no one, either way. They got to where the two cars met.

"Alright Hannah, you're gonna have to run as fast as you can through them. I would go behind you but we don't know how many Death Eaters are in the next car." Harry threw the door open and ran quickly to the next car, the door opening on its own accord. Death Eaters were overflowing in the hallway.

Hannah came in behind him closing the door. "Seal the door" he muttered to her. As he deflected some curses. He heard the odd squelching noise emit from behind him. "I'll worry about defense, you worry about offense" Harry muttered to her.

Harry reflected, intercepted and terminated all of the spells that flew at them. He was also able to get a couple of spells in every now and then. "Zauberauw" Harry yelled. His wand buckled as a beam of raw magic flew from his wand. It collided with the shields that the Death Eaters had up. A static sound filled the air as the raw magic pushed against the first shield it hit. Soon though it broke through the shield, like a baseball through glass. The beam hit a Death Eater but still continued onward breaking more shields and knocking out more Death Eaters as it went. Soon it was so weak that a flimsy 'Protego' could stop it but it did it's damage.

Getting fed up with all the dueling he had to do just to check the first comaprtment, Harry just yelled "Accio any student in this car!" Harry yelled. He was surprised to see seven students come flying at him. He quickly transfigured them all into mouse and put them in his pocket, while Hannah held a Golden Potter Shield. When they were all safely in his pocket Harry pushed his way forward, through the piles of Death Eaters. Him and Hannah went back to back.

When they had to go to the next car, Harry let Hannah go first since she this was the car the prefects compartment was on. She opened the door and ran to the other car, Harry following behind her. He sealed the door behind him and they made ran to the prefect compartment stepping over knocked out Death Eaters as they did. Groups of Death Eaters were in the compartments, not daring to step into the hallway.

When they got to the door of the compartment they heard "Harry?" He looked around wildly. "I'm under a Disillusion Charm. Death Eaters are getting suspicious though. They came close to hitting me a couple of times. They are trying to find another way to defend the compartment." Dean muttered to him.

Harry nodded before opening the door to the comaprtment. A bunch of wands were pointed at him and Hannah.

"Harry mate you made it!" Ron said, sounding relieved. "Oh you're bleeding. You should get that looked at"

"As soon as they get looked at" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the nine mice. With a wave of his hand the nine mice changed into nine students. The third year was still twitching. The little girl looked around until she saw someone, most likely her brother and ran to him. One of the other students was breathing weakly, a girl was bleeding from her head. A boy was clutching his arm in pain while crying, and two 2nd years were laying unconscious. A 6th year girl was naked so Harry covered her with his cloak before anyone could see anything and the last one a little girl in pigtails was crying her eyes out.

The others rushed forward quickly, tending to the students Harry rescued. Hermione and Ginny brought the 6th year to a corner and conjured a curtain to block them from view. Since everyone was being looked at Harry looked around the room. It was magically expanded to fit all the students and the witch who comes around with the sweets.

A lot of Slytherins were in one of the corners. They had dragged the three Slytherin couches over there and most of them were glaring darkly at the rest of the students. Many of the older students were comforting the younger students.

One of the round tables was surrounded by the D.A. Harry walked over to them, Hannah right behind him. "Just having people stand there won't work though" Ron said. "And they are bound to catch on to our disillusion plan"

"We need to get a letter to Dumbledore" Hermione told them.

"Yeah but we have no means and they won't think anything is wrong until the train doesn't arrive and they get suspicious" Harry explained.

"Well we could always make a stand" Blaise suggested. "We could summon the rest of the order and with the D.A. and 5th years and up we could do pretty good couldn't we?"

"At the risk of all ours lives" Hermione said. "All of us would die if we did that and the younger students would be unprotected"

"We can make take some of the furniture in here and put it in the hallway to make a blockade or something that we can hide behind for cover. We'll have to make it so that a simple spell can't destroy it though." Harry said. They got to work, putting spells on a couple of the round tables and some chairs. They levitated them quickly into the hallway half way between the prefect comaprtment and the comaprtment closest to it, which was fifteen feet away.

There was two windows in the hallway between the blockade and the prefect compartment door that they put two of the chairs, covered in spells to block Death Eaters from climbing in or shooting spells through it. Several D.A. members were ducking behind the blockade and guarding the hallway.

The ones that weren't guarding the hallway all went back to the prefect compartment. "Harry how long do you think we could last?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe a day if we are lucky and Voldemort doesn't come himself" Harry told them all. "Listen we'll have to keep a lot of people in the hallway incase the Death Eaters decide an all out assault but we'll also need some people to keep an eye on those Slytherins over there. Watch Smith closely too." So they split themselves into two groups, the bigger group consisting of 25 D.A. members gathered in the hallway, behind the blockade. A smaller group which consisted of only 7 D.A. members as with the help of the 5th, 6th and 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and the lady who came around with the sweets kept watch over the evil Slytherins and Smith.

Harry and Ron were going over plans on how to get out of the situation when the Death Eaters made their move. It was still two hours until they were to arrive at Hogwarts. Neville had just commented on how bored he was when the compartment door were all thrown open and the door that led to the car was thrown open and Death Eaters came pouring into the hallway throwing spells everywhere. The D.A. immediately jumped into action and threw spells back.

Review for my story please (English)

Revise para mi cuento por favor (Spanish)

Réexaminer pour mon histoire s'il vous plaît (French)

Überprüfen Sie für meine Geschichte bitte (German)

Riesaminare per la mia storia per favore (Italian)

Herzie voor mijn verhaal alstublieft (Dutch)

Revise para meu relato por favor (Portugese)

Anmeldelse for min historie behager (Norwegian)

And if I don't get enough reviews I'll stop writing my story.

Ok I'm kidding but I'll be really upset and cry myself to sleep every night, because my readers don't love me.


	6. Changes and Plans

School started a little over two weeks ago, which is why this chapter is late in posting.

If I was Harry and Voldemort still had nuts....I would kick him in them as hard as I could. Because no matter who they are as long as they have nuts all men feel the pain and most fall to the ground, trying to protect their "babies"

Chapter 6 Changes and Plans

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed. The red light joined the other beams of light and raced towards the approaching Death Eaters. Several D.A. members had found small gaps in the blockade and were aiming their wands threw there and firing spells. That made it easier for the rest so they didn't have to worry about more teammates while they fired spells over the blockade.

A steady stream of spells were flying both ways, all different colors. Red, blue, green, teal, cyan, purple, orange, yellow, brown, black and white were the more popular ones. Harry concentrated hard and made a X in the air, however this X was orange, contrary to the white one Harry had been using.

There was four X Factors that Harry had created. In order to get the different results you had to concentrate hard on them. White knocked the target(s) unconscious, blue heals a single target of all minor and some serious injuries, black cause pain that was almost on par with the Cruciatus to all targets and orange was like a blasting charm.

The orange X shot forward, throwing Death Eaters into each other, the walls or the ceiling. It hit a purple shield and dispersed on impact. A yell of pain came from behind him and Harry saw Ginny blasted into the wall. Ron got to his sister and dragged her into the prefect comaprtment.

The bodies of the Death Eaters were piling up and soon the pile was two Death Eaters high. Harry felt kind of bad for the ones on the bottom, seeing as they've been trampled on. "Evanesco!" a Death Eater shouted. All the fallen Death Eaters vanish from the hallway. The Death Eaters were still pouring out of the compartments though.

"We can't do this forever!" Harry shouted. "We'll get magically exhausted. It is what they want, so we get so tired we can't fight anymore. The Death Eater probably vanished the ones we knocked out outside the train were they can be revived."

Harry fired several stunners at the Death Eaters. "If your tired go inside and tell them I want them to stun the evil Slytherins. When you are done stunning them send out the others to replace you" Harry told them. Nine people went into the compartment. After several minutes of firing off every curse he knew, the ones who were guarding the Slytherins came out.

"Why can't someone just apparate?" Justin asked as he ducked a spell.

"Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards" Harry answered.

"Send an owl?" Justin questioned.

"Death Eaters would shoot it down. Kugelzauberei" The silver jt of magic hit a Death Eater in his upper shoulder. The Death Eater screamed in agony as blood flowed from the hole in his shoulder. 'We need a way to contact Dumbledore that can get pass the wards and won't have to fly out of here....' "Fawkes!" Harry shouted.

A phoenix song filled the air, bringing the D.A.'s morale up. The beautiful red and gold phoenix appeared on the floor next to him. "'Lo Fawkes" Harry whispered, stroking the bird. "Ron write a note to Dumbledore!" Harry said. Ron nodded before crawling to the door to the prefect compartment. "Hey Fawkes, when do you mind getting me Gryffindor's sword? It should be in Dumbledore's office from my last lesson with it" Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flames.

Ron came crawling back with a piece of parchment in his hand. "Where did that bloody bird go?" he asked frantically. Fawkes appeared again in a flash of flame. He dropped the sword down on Harry's lap and took the parchment from Ron. Fawkes turned quicky and slapped Ron in the face with his tail and disappeared in a flash of flames.

"You insulted him" Harry stated. "Fawkes is a very proud phoenix"

"Harry just shut up and help us kick Death Eater ass" Ron grumbled rubbing his cheek.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and cast a body shield on himself. It was a blue shield that surrounded the body and protected the person from basically all spells, only the more powerful ones could break through. The only problems was you couldn't cast spells when it was on you. Harry put one of his wands away and picked up the sword.

"Gobblegook!!!!" Harry yelled as jumped over the blockade.

"Gobblegook?" Ron muttered to himself. "Charging a horde of Death Eaters and he yells Gobblegook?"

Harry ducked as a jet of green light flew over his head. He reached the first Death Eater and brought his sword up, diagonally, cutting the DE(so much easier then spelling it out) in the chest.

Learning to fence was an old tradition among purebloods. In fact fencing use to be taught at Hogwarts. However during the 'Mudblood Rush' as the more extreme purebloods called it, the twenty years when more muggle born witches and wizards were born then usual, fencing fell out of practice. It was only kept up by the aristocratic pureblood families like the Malfoys, the Blacks and the Potters. The Weasleys were not an aristocratic pureblood family so therefore they did not learn how to fence. Sirius thought since his father would of taught him it and it would be valuable skill during the war, that he should teach Harry how to fence.

Harry wasn't particularly fond of it. He wasn't that great at it to tell you the truth. Sirius said out of ten he was an eight. Harry never liked the number eight. He was better with the sword of Gryffindor then a epee, a foil or a rapier. Katanas, scimitars, and cutlasses weren't the sword for him either. He preferred the swords the knights used during the Medieval ages.

In fact he got a costumed made sword for him modeled after the knight swords. It was 42 inches overall with a 35 3/8 inch, double edge cobalt(a hard silvery-white metal) blade. Runes were carved along the edges. The handle was black leather wrapped handle with nickel silver finish guard and pommel. He was told they were Celtic Runes which said "Immortality is lost at the edge of this blade " on one side and "Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared." on the other.

Any who back to the story... The black hair mage lunged forward and stabbed a DE in the gut. He rolled out of the way as several jets of light flew by where he just stood. He slashed at the Death Eater standing in front of him. He was about to jump at another DE when all of a sudden the train started to shake.

The wall next to Harry blew open and Harry was thrown backwards into the wall behind him. He fell to the ground and looked up as Voldemort came in. "Hello Potter" he spat. Harry smiled sweetly at him.

"Good day Thomas. What ever are you doing here?" Harry asked him, smile still on his face. Yells could be heard outside as a battle took place.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Harry rolled out of the way. "Crucio!" Dodging the curse, Harry lunged at Voldemort. The Dark Lord stepped to the side and sent another Cruciatus Curse at the boy-who-lived. Harry fell to the ground, grasping for breath as hot knives poked his body.

"When will you learn Potter?" Voldemort hissed. He took the curse off the twitching boy. Harry struggled to sit up.

"You know gasp Thomas I havegasp the pictures gasp from when I gasp made you dancegasp in a congo line" Harry said breathed out.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord yelled again.

"Fucking fucker!" Harry screamed as those damn knives started poking his body again. Voldemort kept the curse on the thrashing figure. Harry tried to fight the curse but soon everything went black.

"Potter" Someone said, lightly slapping his cheeks "Potter" it seemed that someone was getting irritated.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around. Everything was blurry and he couldn't make out a definite shape. A person leaned over him and Harry could make out the blurry figure of Snape. "Aw man I'm in hell aren't I? If Snape is here I'm definitely in hell" Harry moaned.

A bark-like laughter erupted next to him and Harry glanced over at the blurry image of his godfather. "Sirius! I really am in hell!"

"Aw Harry that isn't nice" Sirius said, pouting, which Harry couldn't see. "What happened?"

"Well Harry while Tom had you under the Cruciatus Curse the Order of the Phoenix and several divisions of Aurors were battling Death Eaters outside. I was able to get to the train and force Thomas to take the curse off of you. The Voldemort ordered a retreat when he realized he couldn't get to you."

"You have to sleep Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey

"But I don't want too!" Harry whined.

"You listen to me Potter, I have to put up with your new paint theme to my Hospital Wing but I will not put up with your stubbornness!" she shrieked. Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes but she wouldn't relent.

"Pwease" he asked batting his eyelashes.

"That may of worked on Ms. Smith but it will not work on me!" she snapped before walking into her office.

"PARTY POOPER!" Harry yelled after her. "Harumph" The dark haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and put a brooding look on his face.

"How are you Grif?" Sirius asked walking into the Hospital Wing.

"I've been cooped up for almost a week! Pomfrey is a madwoman I tell you! She won't even let me get a glimpse of sunlight, it is like I'm a bloody vampire!" Harry ranted.

"You were under the Cruciatus for three minutes!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry muttered. "So what is going on in the outside world?"

"Things aren't looking up at all. Muggles are dying by the thousands each day. The two orders and the Aurors are spread thin trying to save them all. There are several attacks in the countries with the largest magical communities France, Spain, Germany, America and Bulgaria but most are here in Britain"

"That is not all." Dumbledore said as he walked into the Hospital Wing."Harry basically all muggle have left the UK for America, France, Germany, Canada and several other countries, except for those who are magically aware. With the thousands of muggles dying each day people no longer feel safe here. Since the leaders of the country know of us we can tell them what to tell their citizens. The citizens all believe that an elite terrorist group is wreaking havoc in the UK. That the British and Irish armies are fighting hard with support from the UN but the people have been told to evacuate for their safety" Dumbledore explained to him.

"Voldemort's army is to strong" Harry growled.

"There was a Dark Witch who tried to get followers and start a war in India. Voldemort captured him and offered him to choices. Serve him or die. The woman chose to serve Voldemort and now she is his Captain in Eastern Asia. Rabastan Lestrange and a small group of followers are recruiting in Australia. Voldemort is spreading his forces but still gaining hundreds of followers" Dumbledore told him.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Sirius questioned.

"Simple. We can stop him with Harry here" Dumbledore turned his blue eyes on the messy haired teen.

"I can't stop his armies they are to big! I mean sure I'm the only one to kill him but seriously I can only do so much! I'm not Superman!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry you give the wizarding world hope. The whole wizarding world turns to you for guidance. You have the power to make changes." Dumbledore said.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Speak with those you trust the most." was all Dumbledore said before walking out of the room.

Green eye met grey eyes(J.K. said Sirius's eyes were grey not blue, which I always thought they were) "Sirius can you get Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Blaise" Green eyes asked

"Sure thing Grif"Grey eyes responded.

Harry waited a while, Madam Pomfrey checking every few minutes to make sure he didn't go running out of there. Tara Smith, Madam Pomfrey's apprentice was not allowed around him anymore after he tricked her into letting him out of the Hospital Wing with his puppy dog eyes. So most of the time Harry just sat in his bed looking at the red, green, blue, yellow, gold, silver, bronze and black paint that was on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"What do you want Potter?" Blaise drawled walking into the room.

"Nice to see you too Blaise. How was your day?" Harry asked her sarcastically. Blaise was interuppted from answering by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, Sirius said you wanted to see us?" Hermione asked nervously.

"All will be explained in due time" Harry replied. Soon Sirius arrived with Remus.

"Well Dumbledore told me to speak with those I trust most, to discuss what to do with the wizarding world and how to change things. You guys are kind of like council" Harry explained to them.

"Your council? Why us?" Blaise asked him, confused.

"Well Hermione is the smartest person ever. Ron is a good strategist, and Blaise is here cause she thinks like a Slytherin, which is a good things sometimes. Remus is here because well he is a werewolf, no offense and Sirius is here because he knows what it is like to be treated by an unfair Ministry. Plus you guys are all good friends and I trust your opinions"

"Thanks....I guess" Blaise muttered.

"Well let's get down to business. First of all we need to change some things in the Ministries of the world. First of all the views on some of the "beast" should be changed. Centaurs, goblins, veelas, and werewolves status should all be changed. Goblins should be able to walk around freely and maybe even get jobs in other places besides Gringotts. Werewolves should be given normal rights as every one else. Centaurs should be considered equals with wizards and witches. Veelas shouldn't be considered dark creatures anymore." Harry started.

"This could also help get them on our sides you know. If we pass these laws and everything" Remus said.

"I guess. Anyway we should definitely change the judicial system. Make it more like the muggle way with a jury and everything. And make sure everyone gets fair trials, no matter what the circumstances."

"To bad no one thought of that sooner" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"We also need to change the views on muggle-borns and half-bloods. We can't have this pure-blood prejudice still going." Harry continued.

"Pure-bloods don't look down on half-bloods that much. Pure-bloods figure they can slowly purify half-bloods blood by marrying them with pure-bloods" Ron put in.

"And how would you know this?" Remus asked him, his eyebrow raised.

"Well I am a pureblood you know" Ron answered, indignantly.

"Anyway" Hermione began, trying to get back on subject. "We'd have to alter or get rid of a lot of wizarding laws and acts. We're also going to have to make a bunch of new ones"

"Well as long as Mr. Weasley and the Wizengamot agree to all of it. If they don't then I'm afraid we'll have to take drastic measures. I don't want to but if they leave me no option I'll rebel against the Ministry"

"Would you really rebel against the ministry Harry?" Remus asked him.

"You guys grew up raised in the wizarding world. You guys were raised to think goblins, centaurs, werewolves, house-elves, veelas and others are all beneath you. Most muggle-borns know what I'm talking about because we grew up being told slavery and servitude is wrong, though how I grew up like that with the Dursleys is a wonder"

"Harry you kind of sounding like Voldemort in his early months of his reign." Sirius stated. "He was at my house when I was seven. Telling all my relatives what he was going to do and asking them for their support"

"Yeah except me and him have different views. He wants to kill all muggles and muggle-borns. I just want equal rights for basically all humanoid beings. I mean did you know the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is split into three divisions? Beast, being and Spiritual. The being division though is so small, it only has about five offices. The Werewolf Support Service, and the Goblin Liaison are two of them. Mean while the Werewolf Registry and the Werewolf Capture Unit are in the beast half.

"And when I say humanoid I mean veelas, werewolves, goblins, house-elves, vampires, centaurs, giants, and merpeople. Not trolls, yetis or Dementors though because they aren't really friendly with us humans. Though Security trolls aren't that violent towards us...." Harry trailed off.

"Harry you do know this is a big change. The Wizarding World is not use to such big changes at once." Jacob tried to explain.

"Doesn't matter. Now for the government we should have a sort of UN or one main government with smaller branches for each magical community. This way the wizarding world would be a lot more organized and a lot safer with all countries working as one."

"It would take a lot of work but it can be done. The only problem is the Wizarding World itself" Remus said.

"Good. Remus and Hermione you two can start writing up the laws and acts. Jacob I want information on wizarding governments. Their laws, departments that are different from ours and their views on humanoids and muggles. The world is in for quite a surprise"

"No Ron, for the hundredth time I won't make a holiday called Chudley Cannon Day!" Harry snapped at Ron.

"Come on Harry! Every one loves the Cannons, they are the best team in the league!"

"Ron face the facts. A team with the motto "Lets just cross our fingers and hope for the best" is not the greatest Quidditch team out there! They haven't even gotten to the finals of any tournament in over a hundred years!"

"Fine!" Ron said, storming off angrily.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Harry.

"He is made I won't ask for the Chudley Cannon's to have their own holiday" Harry told his bushy haired friend.

"He is so obsessed with that team and Quidditch! I swear sometimes I think he loves it more then me" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nah...his mind has three sections. Food, you and Quidditch. You're definitely the biggest part though I must say food and Quidditch are a close second and third"

"Anyway here are the laws and acts me and Remus worked on" Hermione handed him a folder bulging with parchments. "We went over all the laws and changed about half off them. We created over two hundred new ones and got rid of over seven hundred"

"There were that many?" he asked her.

"Well from all the ministries in the world, you know that they all have several laws that others don't. Plus there were ones from ancient times that no ones knows about today." Hermione explained to him.

"Oh....ok. Well if you excuse me Sirius wants to see me in the living room about now" Hermione bid good bye to her friend.

Harry navigated himself around the house until he finally managed to make it to the living room. Sirius was sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously with Morgana Brown, his girlfriend for about seven months sitting next to him. Remus was sitting in an armchair with his aunt curled in his lap.

Harry was going back and forth between Potter Manor and Hogwarts, seeing as he didn't really need to go to school anymore, he was taking 'self-study' courses so he was still allowed to play Quidditch and all those other things.. He already learned pass NEWT level in all his subjects. Ron and Hermione were allowed to visit him on weekends, which they usually did, except when they wanted some alone time.

Harry sat down in an armchair and faced his godfather and his godfather's girlfriend.

"Hey Grif. Now that you're here I guess we can start." Sirius started nervously.

"Well Sirius and I have been dating for about seven months" Morgana started.

"Yes you have" Harry agreed "So I have to ask you. What are your intentions with my godfather?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Do you plan on marrying him?" Harry questioned her.

"Well that is what we wanted to tell you. Sirius and I are getting married!" Morgana said. "We were going to wait another year but it turns out I'm a month pregnant"

"Congratulation!" Remus, Michelle and Harry cried out in unison. Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged and an excited talk was taking place between the two females.

"Oh no....this means that the children and the grand child of three Marauders will be running around Hogwarts in eleven years!" Harry said in mock sympathy for those who would be at Hogwarts.

"Grif is right!" Sirius said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"To bad little James will be a year older then the our children" Remus said, indicating Sirius and himself.

"To bad for Hogwarts when they get all three of them" Sirius said, grinning at the thought of a second reign of all Marauders. Not just one Marauder's son with his friends. Here he glanced at Harry who he had to admit was almost showing up the Marauders. Though his pranks were few they were brilliant. Sirius was laughing for hours when Snape came in dressed like a drag queen and then started to hit on the Slytherin Malfoy.

Harry seemed to sense his thoughts about Malfoy because he glanced out the window to a small two story house. In which Narcissa Black, use to be Malfoy, lived with her daughter Ceres when Ceres was home from school. Some of the residents who had built houses on the lawn or lived in the gigantic house were still suspicious and weary of her. However no one was happier to see her then Andromeda Tonks, happy to see that the baby of the Black sisters had come to her senses.

"Harry?" Ron called out ,walking into the gigantic library of Potter Manor.

"Behind the book case on pranks mate" Harry called back. Ron walked pass seven rows of bookcases before finding his friend.

"We just got this letter from Avery, well Aric and Godfrey got the letter" he handed Harry the letter.

'_Dear Emersons,_

_The Dark Lord wants you both ready for an attack in the next couple of days. You better be there_

_Avery_

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Write him a letter. Tell him we can't make it because...um tell him I broke my wand hand in a duel against...me" Harry told Ron.

"How do you duel yourself?" Ron asked confused.

"No Aric broke his hand in a duel to Harry" Harry explained to Ron.

"Oh! You do know we'd have to tell Tonks and Brad though so it won't look suspicious to Death Eaters in Hogwarts" Ron stated.

"I know, I know. And tell him that...I don't know tell him something that will make you incapable of dueling" Harry sighed.

"Alrighty then. I'll write the letter now and send it off. See ya mate" Ron was walking to the door.

"Wait mate! Order meeting in three hours. We need to discuss the attack, where it will be, when it will happen and all that jazz" Harry yelled.

Ron nodded before finishing walking out of the door.

"Where the hell would there be an attack?" Harry asked himself as he leaned back into a bookcase.

"Quiet!" Harry tried yelling over the chatting of the Order of Lightning members.

"Oi! Shut your traps before I do it for ya!" Ron screamed. Everyone quieted down at the redheads outburst. "Thanks"

"Alright let us just get the formal stuff out of the way. May the Order of Lightning meeting of the 23rd of September start. Now I'm gonna have to take attendance. Don't give me that look George! I have to make sure everyone I called is here. Now this will take a while since this is the first meeting all the members have been called to and when I say all I mean every last one." So Harry went through boring procedure of attendance. All 47 members of the Order of Lightning were there.

"Now that the attendance is out of the way we can get on to business. Voldemort is planning an tacck. A big attack too if he feels he needs to call his student Death Eaters to be in the attack. Any ideas?" Harry asked the young adults that surrounded him.

"Well his target has to be big" Luna said.

"And is either heavily guarded or full of witches and wizards" Hermione added.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Neville questioned.

"Could be possible. Big and full of witches and wizards. Probably not but we'll keep it in mind" Harry responded.

"What if he found out where Potter Manor is?" Parvarti asked frightened. Everyone started to panic and the noise level rose in the room. The thought of Voldemort and his armies charging the place where many of their families sought refuge made everyone panic beyond thought.

"No he didn't!" Harry shouted over the noise of panic, squashing the fear. "He would only be able to attack Potter Manor if the secret keeper gave its location away" Here several suspicious glances were thrown at Ron.

"Wait...what about the Ministry?" Curran Shalom suggested.

"Maybe. If the Ministry was destroyed the wizarding world of Britain would be thrown in chaos. He would need basically his whole army to be able to over throw the Ministry" Harry said, agreeing with Caleb. "So we are leaning towards the Ministry but Hogsmeade is still an option. Now we just need to learn when the attack will take place and we have to come up with a way to evacuate both areas quickly."

Everyone quickly agreed. "With that done I announce that the meeting is over! There is a hell of a lot of food and drinks in the dining room! Help your selves why I go talk to Dumbledore!" Everyone rushed out to the dining room while Harry apparated to Hogsmeade. As he walked through the village to the gates of Hogwarts, he examined the streets of Hogsmeade. Looking for quick roots out of there. The new Gringotts building and Hogwarts would probably be the two best places to run to in case of emergency, which was lucky since they were at opposite sides of the village.

The walk up to Hogwarts wasn't very interesting. He had a few run in with fellow students. Nothing new, talked with some fellow classmates, swore revenge on Slytherins for picking on the Gryffindor firsties, you know the usual. It only took him 37.4 seconds to guess Dumbledore's password. It was Blueberry Fish Bombs, a new candy that was shaped like a fish, tasted like blueberry and exploded in your mouth on first bite, just like the name said.

"Come in Harry!" Dumbledore called out, before the green eyed teen even reached the door. "What brings you to Hogwarts today?"

"Seeing as you have several spies in the Death Eaters I believe you know of the attack" Harry said.

"Yes, I've been informed several minutes ago" Dumbledore said.

"Only that long? The letter was sent to me and Ron over four hours ago!" Harry exclaimed.

"It takes time for my spies to come to me Harry" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Anyway. We think the attack is probably going to happen at the Ministry. We also suspect it might be Hogsmeade but are leaning more towards the Ministry." Harry informed Dumbledore.

"I'll talk to the Order Harry. You are probably right though. We should prepare for an attack on the Ministry"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ORDER OF LIGHTNING MEMBERS(Everyone from 1-30 were created by J.K. Rowling. Everyone from 31-47 I made up)

1. Harry Potter

2. Ron Weasley

3. Neville Longbottom

4. Hermione Granger

5. Justin Finch-Fletchley

6. Ginny Weasley

7. Parvarti Patil

8. Padma Patil

9. Fred Weasley

10. George Weasley

11. Katie Bell

12. Angeline Johnson

13. Alicia Spinnet

14. Oliver Wood

15. Lee Jordan

16. Lavender Brown

17. Blaise Zabini

18. Cassandra McIntyre

19. Seamus Finnigan

20. Dean Thomas

21. Luna Lovegood

22. Ernie MacMillan

23. Susan Bones

24. Colin Creevy

25. Anthony Goldstein

26. Hannah Abbot

27. Terry Boot

28. Michael Corner

29. Fleur Delacour Isn't she like seven years younger then Bill?

30. Michael Stebbins (Hufflepuff who graduated, mentioned in chapter 2)

31. Tara Smith

32. Niall Rawlins(6th year Hufflepuff)

33. Blair Woods (7th year Gryffindor. One of the two girls not mentioned directly in the books that belong in Gryffindor. I mentioned her in the 4th chapter on my original version but it was deleted)

34. Melissa Royale (Same as Blair Woods. She is the new 7th year prefect since Hermione is Head Girl)

35. Azriel Tipaporra (Graduated Ravenclaw, two years older then Harry)

36. Luisa Cortez (Transfer student from Spain, family staying at Potter Manor)

37. Cassius Stanford (6th year Gryffindor)

38. Katherine Washington (Healer in training, graduated from Gryffindor with Katie Bell)

39. Cyrus Imad (6th year Gryffindor)

40. Kristen Crescent (Graduated Slytherin, two years older then Harry, spy in the Death Eaters)

41. Tristan Barnum (Graduated Gryffindor, friends with the Weasley twins)

42. Caleb Shalom (6th year Ravenclaw)

43. Lucy Zoya (New Auror...was a Gryffindor, friends with Oliver Wood)

44. Glen Jazer (American Enforcer(American version of an Auror))

45. Curran Shalom (Hit Wizard with the Ministry, brother of Caleb)

46. Kyle Wallace (Part-time bartender at Hogs Head)

47. Bertilde Shultz (Obliviator for the Ministry, from Germany)


End file.
